Tak Butuh Teman
by Ciezie
Summary: Donghae adalah siswa baru. Dia bertemu dengan dua siswa unik di sekolah barunya. Ia jatuh cinta pada salah satunya yang wajahnya bagai malaikat. Tapi perlu perjuangan keras untuk menguak misteri diataran keduanya. HaeHyuk FF. BL. DLDR. OOC. ENDING.
1. Chapter 1

**TIDAK BUTUH TEMAN**

**By : Cie Maknae Admrhyukkie**

**Cast : Main. HaeHyuk. KyuHyuk. And Other SJ member**

**Disclaimer : Seluruh Cast bukan punya saya.**

**Warning : BL. Alur pelan. OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ini FF HaeHyuk berchapter pertama saya. Emm tapi maaf kalau tetap ada Kyu nyempil, saya sayang sama dia. Untuk Kaguya, and semua HHS selamat membaca, semoga suka ^^**

.

.

.

_**-Berteman? Merupakan sifat dasar manusia sebagai mahluk sosial right? Tapi tidak bagiku, aku benci berteman. Aku tak suka punya teman, biar aku sendiri saja tanpa teman. Itu lebih baik daripada berteman, ditinggalkan, hingga akhirnya merasakan perasaan kekosongan yang sulit disembuhkan. Itu menyebalkan!-**_

.

.

.

Pemuda tegap itu melangkah dengan penuh percaya diri. Hmmm ini adalah salah satu kelebihannya tan pernah merasa malu atau canggung, ya setidaknya tidak tanpa alasan yang jelas. Ia memberikan senyum yang tak berlebihan pada semua teman sekelasnya, hanya melengkungkan bibirnya ke atas dengan wajar.

Balasannya seperti yang dia tebak, siswa, terutama para yeoja itu, mereka terlihat memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Diam-diam dia menghela nafas dalam hati, meski sebenarnya ia jengah seperti ini. Songsaengnim yang terlihat sangat bijak itu kemudian memintanya duduk di bangku yang masih kosong, di samping seorang siswa yang dari tadi hanya menatapnya datar. Tentu saja setelah memperkenalkanya terlebih dahulu.

Pelan ia melangkah menuju bangku yang ditunjukkan. Huh ia masih merasakan bagaimana tatapan yeoja-yeoja itu masih mengikutinya. Ia menggeserkan kursi yang masih kosong setelah sedikit mengangguk pada namja yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hai, Lee DongHae imnida..." sapanya sekaligus memperkenalkan diri pada rekan sebangkunya.

Dia melirik sesaat, kemudian kembali mengarahkan tatapan matanya ke bawah. Siswa baru itu –Donghae- ikut melihat arah tatapan namja itu. Rupanya namja itu sedang asyik bermain game di bawah bangku. Donghae tersenyum, teman sebangku yang unik, pikirnya dalam hati.

"Co KyuHyun." Terdengar desisan pelan. Siswa itu semakin melebarkan senyumnya, ya rupanya namja itu mau juga membalas sapaannya meski agak dingin.

Ia kemudian segera membuka buku setelah Guru di depan mulai menerangkan pelajarannya. Yosh! Semoga sekolanya kali ini bisa lancar. Doanya pelan dalam hati.

.

.

.

_**-Ada siswa baru lagi? Huh sudahlah apa peduliku. Aku tak mau punya teman ingat? Aku cukup sendirian saja. Aku kembali menatap ke bawah, berusaha mengabaikan Guru yang dengan tidak pentingnya sedang menjelaskan siapa siswa itu. Ah... apa peduliku.-**_

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berdentang-dentang. Semua siswa serentak keluar. Begitupun Kyuhyun. Dia keluar tanpa mengajak Donghae sedikitpun.

Hae hanya mengehela nafas, ketika sekumpulan Yeoja mengampirinya. Tapi ia buru-buru menampilkan senyum. Lagi? Ia harus bisa menahan perasaan kesal hatinya. Akan sangat tidak sopan kan kalau dia pergi begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan mereka. Apalagi dia anak baru yang belum punya teman.

Selesai sudah, dengan alasan ingin ke kamar mandi, ia bisa melepaskan diri dari wawancara yang tidak ada habisnya. Ia heran mengapa ada Yeoja seagresif itu. Padahal Yeoja itu harusnya anggun dan menghargai dirinya sendiri dengan bersikap tidak berlebihan, tapi ia sadar sifat manusia kan berbeda-beda.

Tapi di perjalanan menuju kamar mandi, ia melihat sekumpulan namja yang bermain basket. Sepertinya Cuma main-main biasa bukan pertandingan. Nah ini lebih baik kan? Donghae sangat suka berolahraga. Ia menghampiri sekumpulan pemuda itu. Mengenalkan diri, mereka mengajak bermain bersama.

Akhirnya, ia langsung ditawari jadi anggota tetap. Donghae tersenyum senang, setidaknya ia jadi bisa menghindari Yeoja-yeoja itu kan. Kadang menyebalkan juga punya wajah yang lumayan..

.

.

_**-BRUG. AWWW.**_

_**Aku menunduk memandang, bukuku yang berjatuhan. Menyebalkan! Padahal aku sedang buru-buru. **_

"_**Mianhae..." sesosok tubuh tegap merunduk dan segera memunguti bukuku yang berjatuhan. Aku hanya mendecih sebal. Tapi ikut menunduk mengambil buku-buku itu.**_

_**Dia memberikan senyum yang.. ya harus kuakui luar biasa tampan. Tapi maaf saja aku tak mau membalas senyumnya. "Mianhae..." ucapnya tulus.**_

_**Aku tak menjawab dan segera berlalu dari sana. Menyebalkan!**_

"_**Hei kita kan sekelas..." teriaknya di belakang.**_

_**Lalu? Apa peduliku?-**_

.

.

.

Sampai di kelas Donghae merebahkan badannya di kursi. Lumayan cape juga ternyata bermain basket ini. apalagi sepertinya mereka mulai benar-benar serius untuk bermain menguji. Terdengar langkah pelan tapi pasti. Donghae mendongakkan kepala. Oh rupanya Kyuhyun. Ia hanya memberikan senyum yang selalu otomatis tersungging dari bibirnya.

Kyuhyun tak membalas, seperti dugaan Donghae. Tapi Donghae bukan sekali ini pindah sekolah. Dia sudah sangat sering, mengingat pekerjaan orang tuanya yang mengharuskan dia selalu berpindah-pindah. Dan dia sudah hapal setiap sekolah pasti ada karakter bermacam-macam.

.

.

.

.

Donghae meninggalkan gerbang sekolah dengan perasaan lega. Ia tak terlalu suka awal-awal adaptasi seperti ini. Rasanya lebih baik di rumah saja. Tapi ia terus menyemangati dirinya dalam hati. Dia harus betah dan berprestasi lagi di sekolah ini.

Karena rumahnya cukup dekat dengan sekolah, Donghae memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki pulang pergi ke sekolah. Sekaligus olahraga juga. Maka sambil berusaha mengabaikan tatapa-tatapan yang mengarah padanya (ia sudah terbiasa sebagai siswa baru), Donghae mulai melangkahkan kaki ke arah rumahnya.

Sesampainya di jalan dekat rumahnya, dia melihat seseorang sedang berjongkok. Dari seragamnya dia tahu itu teman sekelasnya. Donghae mendekat,

"Makan yang banyak ya... Kucing manis..."

Donghae terpana, siswa itu, dia tersenyum sangaaatttt manis pada Kucing yang sedang asyik menjilat-jilat entah makanan apa yan disodorkan siswa itu. Donghae ingat, ini siswa yang tak sengaja dia tabrak hingga bukunya berjatuhan. Padahal di sekolah tadi dia terlihat sangat dingin. Tapi kenapa dengan kucing dia bisa sehangat itu.

Mungkin karena merasa ada yang memperhatikan, siswa itu menoleh, dan ekspresinya langsung berubah. Wajah dinginnya kembali. Padahal ketika tersenyum ia seribu kali jauh lebih manis daripada tak berekspresi begitu. Donghae menyunggingkan senyum, berusaha bersikap ramah. Tapi siswa itu malah melengos, ia kemudian masuk ke.. gerbang rumah Donghae?

Donghae segera menyusul, kenapa dia masuk ke rumahnya? Pertanyaan itu berputaran di otaknya. Tapi siswa itu sudah tak ada, bahkan ketika Donghae masuk ke dalam rumah.

Hah? Kemana dia? Donghae memandang berkeliling rumahnya yang terlihat sepi

"Ada apa Hae? Bagaimana sekolahnya?" seseorang menepuk pundak Donghae. Umma...

"Emmm tadi aku mencari seseorang yang masuk ke sini Umma, tapi mungkin aku salah lihat. Sekolahnya lancar Umma, tenang saja. Ayo Umma istirahat saja ya.. " Donghae memapah ibunya menuju kamar. Tapi pikirannya masih terbayang pada siswa itu, siapa dia? Kenapa dia tadi masuk ke sini? Atau kah Donghae tadi hanya salah lihat?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terimakasih yang berkenan membaca, dan terimakasih juga bila berkenan meninggalkan review ^^**


	2. Chapter 2 Sekolah Baru dan Misteri baru

**TAK BUTUH TEMAN**

**By : Cie Maknae Admrhyukkie**

**Cast : Main. HaeHyuk. KyuHyuk. And Other SJ member**

**Disclaimer : Seluruh Cast bukan punya saya.**

**Warning : BL. Alur pelan. OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ini FF HaeHyuk berchapter pertama saya. Emm tapi maaf kalau tetap ada Kyu nyempil, saya sayang sama dia. Untuk Kaguya, and semua HHS selamat membaca, semoga suka ^^**

**Bold & Italik : Eunhyuk POV**

**Biasa : Bisa Donghae, Hyuk, Kyu atau Normal POV**

**CHAP 1 Sekolah Baru, Teman Unik dan Misternya**

.

.

.

_**-Berteman? Merupakan sifat dasar manusia sebagai mahluk sosial right? Tapi tidak bagiku, aku benci berteman. Aku tak suka punya teman, biar aku sendiri saja tanpa teman. Itu lebih baik daripada berteman, ditinggalkan, hingga akhirnya merasakan perasaan kekosongan yang sulit disembuhkan. Itu menyebalkan!-**_

.

.

.

Pemuda tegap itu melangkah dengan penuh percaya diri. Hmmm ini adalah salah satu kelebihannya tan pernah merasa malu atau canggung, ya setidaknya tidak tanpa alasan yang jelas. Ia memberikan senyum yang tak berlebihan pada semua teman sekelasnya, hanya melengkungkan bibirnya ke atas dengan wajar.

Balasannya seperti yang dia tebak, siswa-siswa, terutama para yeoja itu, mereka terlihat memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Diam-diam dia menghela nafas dalam hati, tetap berusaha tersenyum, meski sebenarnya ia jengah seperti ini. Songsaengnim yang terlihat sangat bijak itu kemudian memintanya duduk di bangku yang masih kosong, di samping seorang siswa yang dari tadi hanya menatapnya datar. Tentu saja setelah memperkenalkanya terlebih dahulu.

Pelan ia melangkah menuju bangku yang ditunjukkan. Huh ia masih merasakan bagaimana tatapan yeoja-yeoja itu masih mengikutinya. Ia menggeserkan kursi yang masih kosong setelah sedikit mengangguk pada namja yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hai, Lee DongHae imnida..." sapanya sekaligus memperkenalkan diri pada rekan sebangkunya.

Dia melirik sesaat, kemudian kembali mengarahkan tatapan matanya ke bawah. Siswa baru itu –Donghae- ikut melihat arah tatapan namja itu. Rupanya namja itu sedang asyik bermain game di bawah bangku. Donghae tersenyum, teman sebangku yang unik, pikirnya dalam hati.

"Co KyuHyun." Terdengar desisan pelan. Donghae semakin melebarkan senyumnya, ya rupanya namja itu mau juga membalas sapaannya meski agak dingin.

Ia kemudian segera membuka buku setelah Guru di depan mulai menerangkan pelajarannya. Yosh! Semoga sekolanya kali ini bisa lancar. Doanya pelan dalam hati.

.

.

.

_**-Ada siswa baru lagi? Huh sudahlah apa peduliku. Aku tak mau punya teman ingat? Aku cukup sendirian saja. Aku kembali menatap ke bawah, berusaha mengabaikan Guru yang dengan tidak pentingnya sedang menjelaskan siapa siswa itu. Ah... apa peduliku.-**_

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berdentang-dentang. Semua siswa serentak keluar. Begitupun Kyuhyun. Dia keluar tanpa mengajak Donghae sedikitpun.

Hae hanya mengehela nafas, ketika sekumpulan Yeoja mengampirinya. Tapi ia buru-buru menampilkan senyum. Lagi? Ia harus bisa menahan perasaan kesal hatinya. Akan sangat tidak sopan kan kalau dia pergi begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan mereka. Apalagi dia anak baru yang belum punya teman.

Selesai sudah, dengan alasan ingin ke kamar mandi, ia bisa melepaskan diri dari wawancara yang tidak ada habisnya. Ia heran mengapa ada Yeoja seagresif itu. Padahal Yeoja itu harusnya anggun dan menghargai dirinya sendiri dengan bersikap tidak berlebihan, tapi ia sadar sifat manusia kan berbeda-beda.

Tapi di perjalanan menuju kamar mandi, ia melihat sekumpulan namja yang bermain basket. Sepertinya Cuma main-main biasa bukan pertandingan. Nah ini lebih baik kan? Donghae sangat suka berolahraga. Ia menghampiri sekumpulan pemuda itu. Mengenalkan diri, mereka mengajak bermain bersama.

Akhirnya, ia langsung ditawari jadi anggota tetap. Donghae tersenyum senang, setidaknya ia jadi bisa menghindari Yeoja-yeoja itu kan. Kadang menyebalkan juga punya wajah yang lumayan..

.

.

_**-BRUG. AWWW.**_

_**Aku menunduk, memandang bukuku yang berjatuhan. Menyebalkan! Padahal aku sedang buru-buru. **_

"_**Mianhae..." sesosok tubuh tegap merunduk dan segera memunguti bukuku yang berjatuhan. Aku hanya mendecih sebal. Tapi ikut menunduk mengambil buku-buku itu.**_

_**Dia memberikan senyum yang.. ya harus kuakui luar biasa tampan. Tapi maaf saja aku tak mau membalas senyumnya. "Mianhae..." ucapnya tulus.**_

_**Aku tak menjawab dan segera berlalu dari sana. Menyebalkan!**_

"_**Hei kita kan sekelas..." teriaknya di belakang.**_

_**Lalu? Apa peduliku?-**_

.

.

.

Sampai di kelas Donghae merebahkan badannya di kursi. Lumayan cape juga ternyata bermain basket ini. apalagi sepertinya mereka mulai benar-benar serius untuk bermain menguji. Terdengar langkah pelan tapi pasti. Donghae mendongakkan kepala. Oh rupanya Kyuhyun. Ia hanya memberikan senyum yang selalu otomatis tersungging dari bibirnya.

Kyuhyun tak membalas, seperti dugaan Donghae. Tapi Donghae bukan sekali ini pindah sekolah. Dia sudah sangat sering, mengingat pekerjaan orang tuanya yang mengharuskan dia selalu berpindah-pindah. Dan dia sudah hapal setiap sekolah pasti ada karakter bermacam-macam.

.

.

.

.

Donghae meninggalkan gerbang sekolah dengan perasaan lega. Ia tak terlalu suka awal-awal adaptasi seperti ini. Rasanya lebih baik di rumah saja. Tapi ia terus menyemangati dirinya dalam hati. Dia harus betah dan berprestasi lagi di sekolah ini.

Karena rumahnya cukup dekat dengan sekolah, Donghae memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki pulang pergi ke sekolah. Sekaligus olahraga juga. Maka sambil berusaha mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan yang mengarah padanya (ia sudah terbiasa sebagai siswa baru), Donghae mulai melangkahkan kaki ke arah rumahnya.

Sesampainya di jalan dekat rumahnya, dia melihat seseorang sedang berjongkok. Dari seragamnya dia tahu itu teman sekelasnya. Donghae mendekat.

"Makan yang banyak ya... Kucing manis..."

Donghae terpana, siswa itu, dia tersenyum sangaaatttt manis pada Kucing yang sedang asyik menjilat-jilat entah makanan apa yan disodorkan siswa itu. Donghae ingat, ini siswa yang tak sengaja dia tabrak hingga bukunya berjatuhan. Padahal di sekolah tadi dia terlihat sangat dingin. Tapi kenapa dengan kucing dia bisa sehangat itu.

Mungkin karena merasa ada yang memperhatikan, siswa itu menoleh, dan ekspresinya langsung berubah. Wajah dinginnya kembali. Padahal ketika tersenyum ia seribu kali jauh lebih manis daripada tak berekspresi begitu. Donghae menyunggingkan senyum, berusaha bersikap ramah. Tapi siswa itu malah melengos, ia kemudian masuk ke.. hah? Gerbang rumah Donghae?

Donghae segera menyusul, kenapa dia masuk ke rumahnya? Pertanyaan itu berputaran di otaknya. Tapi siswa itu sudah tak ada, bahkan ketika Donghae masuk ke dalam rumah.

Hah? Kemana dia? Donghae memandang berkeliling rumahnya yang terlihat sepi

"Ada apa Hae? Bagaimana sekolahnya?" seseorang menepuk pundak Donghae. Umma...

"Emmm tadi aku mencari seseorang yang masuk ke sini Umma, tapi mungkin aku salah lihat. Sekolahnya lancar Umma, tenang saja. Ayo Umma istirahat saja ya.. " Donghae memapah ibunya menuju kamar. Tapi pikirannya masih terbayang pada siswa itu, siapa dia? Kenapa dia tadi masuk ke sini? Atau kah Donghae tadi hanya salah lihat?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae tiba paling pagi. Sengaja, ia sedang malas bertemu siapapun apalagi yeoja-yeoja yang teramat sangat berisik itu. Ia mematung di depan pintu kelas. Seseorang di sudut kelas membuatnya terpaku. Pelan ia masuk dan berjalan ke arah bangku namja yang asyik memandangi jendela.

"Ehmmm Anyeong..."

Dengan gerakan pelan, namja itu menolehkan pandangan. Dan demi apa, Donghae serasa melihat malaikat turun ke bumi. Cahaya matahari pagi yang berwarna jingga, menyinari wajahnya hingga ia terlihat seperti potret lukisan. Tangannya menyangga dagu. Rambutnya berwana hitam, dengan poni yang menutupi keningnya sampai alis. Andai tak ada angin yang menerbangkan rambutnya pelan dan lembut. Donghae akan sangat yakin yang dilihatnya adalah potret.

Matanya bulat tapi dilindungi kelopak sipit yang cantik. Hidungnya panjang, kecil tapi mancung. Bibirnya yang merah muda, terlihat mengerucut alami, bibir yang menggoda. Hanya pipinya terlihat sangat tirus. Kulitnya putih dan terlihat indah karena beberapa bagiannya tersinari cahaya matahari.

Sesaat dia hanya terpaku memandang Donghae, lalu seperti ingat sesuatu dia tersentak. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat dingin dan datar. Tangannya tak lagi menyangga dagu.

"Ada apa?" desisnya.

Donghae mengerjapkan matanya, sesaat ia lupa apa maksudnya menyapa namja ini. "Errr... Lee Donghae Imnida.. aku murid baru..."

Pandangannya beralih kembali ke jendela, entah memandangi apa. "Lalu?"

Oh ya Donghae ingat peristiwa kemarin.

**DONGHAE POV**

"Kemarin kita bertemu, dan kau masuk ke rumahku."

Tak ada perubahan ekpresi, malah dia terlihat seolah tak mendengarkanku.

"Kau mungkin salah lihat." Akhirnya terdengar suaranya, ketika aku hampir saja, mengulang pertanyaanku.

Hah? Tidak mungkin, jelas-jelas dia lah yang kemarin kulihat. "Tidak! Aku benar-benar melihatmu. Masuk ke gerbang rumahku. Apa kau tinggal di dekat rumahku. Rumahku tak jauh dari sekolah, yang catnya berwarna putih dan coklat."

Akhirnya dia sedikit tersentak, ia menoleh dan menatapku lama, aku balas menatapnya. "Iya, aku tinggal di rumahmu."

Hah? Apa maksudnya sekarang? Tinggal di rumahku? Siapa dia?

"Aku adik Butler keluargamu, Lee Sungmin. Sudah puas? Kalau begitu kembali ke tempatmu. Jangan ganggu aku." Katanya dingin.

Kenapa anak ini sebenarnya, aku tarik ucapanku kalau aku sering bertemu berbagai karakter manusia dan sudah sangat terbiasa. Ini pertama kali aku bertemu orang sepertinya. Harusnya aku tak peduli. Toh mungkin aku akan pindah lagi. Tapi entahlah aku ingin sekali mencairkan sesuatu yang terlihat membeku di matanya.

Lalu suara langkah kaki mendekat, menyadarkan kami berdua, sama-sama menoleh ke arah pintu. Kyuhyun? Dan dia berhenti di tempatnya, memandang ka arah kami. Kenapa dia seperti terkejut begitu?

Aku menolehkan kepala pada namja dingin itu, wajahnya sangat kelam, ia memandang tajam Kyuhyun.

"Hyukkie..." terdengar ucapan lirih Kyuhyun. Hyukkie? Apa itu nama namja dingin ini?

Wajah namja itu mengeras, ia kemudian memalingkan pandangannya kembali ke arah jendela. Kembali masuk ke dunianya sendiri. hah sepertinya tak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan selain kembali ke bangkuku. Kyuhyun sepertinya berfikiran sama, karena ia juga sedang melangkah pelan menuju bangku kami.

Sepertinya, aku bisa menguak sedikit misteri namja itu dari Kyuhyun. Ahhh tapi aku lupa, bukankah Kyuhyun sama uniknya, aku harus menaklukan orang dengan karakter yang sama-sama sulit untuk kutembus. Tapi aku harus bersuaha. Mungkin akhirnya sekolahku sedikit bisa meninggalkan kesan, tak hanya soal aku yang dikerumuni Yeoja ataupun aku yang berprestasi di bidang olahraga. Akhirnya sekolahku tak lagi semembosankan dulu. Aku tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku buru-buru mengikuti Kyuhyun yang begitu bel berbunyi dan Songsaengnim mempersilakan istirahat, langsung menghambur dari bangku. Aku melirik bangku Hyukkie –kusimpulkan itu namanya- ternyata sudah kosong. Ahh dua orang ini sama-sama misteriusnya sih.

Nah itu punggung Kyu, dia mencolok dengan badan tingginya juga gaya berjalannya yang sedikit angkuh. Apa dia keturunan panggeran, kenapa berjalan seperti itu. Aku berusaha tetap menjaga jarak jangan sampai ketahuan.

Akhirnya, dari jarak yang aman kulihat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, ia duduk menyandar pada dinding gudang. Hah? Sedang apa dia di sini. Lalu terlihat olehku apa yang sedang ditatapnya. Hyukkie di bawah sebuah pohon sedang menyandar. Apa benar Kyuhyun ke sini untuk menatap Hyukkie? Tapi memang tak ada lagi yang dia lakukan, dia hanya diam dengan memeluk lutut.

Ahhh ini terlalu aneh. Sebenarnya ada apa? Kalau begini berarti benar, untuk menguak misteri salah satu di antara keduanya, justru harus menguak rahasia keduanya. Ahh aku pening sekali memikirkannya, tapi aku semangat, entahlah aku jadi serasa bergairah lagi setelah lama banyak melalui sekolahku dengan memakai topeng errr maksudnya selalu berusaha menjadi pria yang gentleman.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan mengikutiku!" Hyukkie berbalik dan menghentakkan kakinya.

Aku memberikan wajah super polos padanya, "Ah aku tak mengikutimu Hyukkie, aku kan mau pulang ke rumahku yang kebetulan kau juga tinggal di sana kan?"

Dia tersentak dan kelam wajahnya bertambah, ahh benar-benar sayang sekali dia harus berekspresi seperti itu, masih terbayang waktu ia tersenyum pada kucing itu atau ketika pagi tadi dia yang disinari cahaya matahari, seribu kali lebih baik.

"Namaku bukan Hyukkie!" dingin dan perih itu yang kurasa mendengar nada suaranya.

"Oh mian.. tadi aku asal dengar saja.. kita kan belum kenalan." Aku mendekat dan berusaha menjejeri langkahnya yang kembali berbalik. "Lee Donghae imnida."

"Aku sudah tahu." ketus.

"Kalau begitu siapa namamu?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Aku tak mau punya teman."

Hah? Sesaat aku mematung dan tentunya tertinggal dari langkahnya yang sedikit dipercepat. Aku kembali mengejar dan berusaha melangkah beriringan. "Tapi aku mau berteman denganmu."

"Aku tak mau berteman denganmu." Balasnya pedas.

"Wae... aku kan tampan, pintar, apa jelekku sehingga kau tak mau berteman denganku." Rajukku.

Dia menoleh dengan cepat dan menghentikan langkahnya. "Ciiih percaya diri sendiri, ya kau memang begitu sempurna seperti yang kau sebutkan, sayang kau sombong." Katanya sambil kembali melangkah.

Aku tersenyum, jujur ini malah menarik. "Baiklah aku jelek, bodoh, buruk, nah kau mau berteman denganku sekarang?"

Dia terlihat menghela nafas. "Sudah kubilang aku tak mau mempunyai teman."

Aku tak mau menyerah. Aku berjalan lebih cepat sehingga kini ada di depannya, lalu berkata sedikit lebih keras. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan memanggilmu Hyukkie terus." Kudengar langkahnya terhenti. Skak mat, aku tahu dari ekspresinya dia tak suka dipanggil Hyukkie bukan karena itu bukan namanya, tapi ada sedikit misteri di balik nama panggilan itu. Aku yakin.

Dia kini yang mengejar, mencekal lenganku hingga berbalik menghadapnya. Aku berusaha memberikan wajah datar. "Apa?"

"Baiklah aku mau jadi temanmu. Tapi jangan pernah panggil aku dengan nama itu."

Aku menyeringai, dalam hati tentu saja. Aku tak mau membuatnya membatalkan keputusan. "Baiklah kalau begitu ayo berjabat tangan." Aku mengangsurkan tangan.

Dia mendecih tapi menerima juga. "Lee Donghae Imnida, senang berteman denganmu."

"Ishhh kekanak-kanakkan sekali kau." Dia akan melepaskan lengannya. Tapi aku menggenggamnya erat. Dia melotot padaku. "Apa lagi?" sentaknya.

Aku tersenyum manis, "Kau belum menyebutkan namamu."

"Aishhh kau ini. Lee Hyuk Jae. Puas?" dia akan melepaskan lengannya tapi kutahan lagi.

"Ya ampun apa lagi?" aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan 'pikirkan sendiri apa yang belum kau sebutkan', membuat dia mengerucutkan bibir. Ahh akhirnya keluar juga kan sifat aslinya, sudah kuduga dia tipe orang yang kekanak-kanakan, bukan dingin menakutkan.

"Apa? Beritahu aku, apa yang kurang?" akhirnya dia menyerah, setelah tak menemukan apa yang kurang sehingga aku tak mau melepaskan jabatan kami.

"Kau tidak mengatakan 'senang berteman denganmu'."

Dia memberikan death glare, "Arasseo. Lee Hyuk Jae Imnida. Senang berteman denganmu."

Aku kembali mengeratkan genggaman ketika dia akan melepaskannya. "Demi TUHAN APA LAGI?"

Ok, jujur kali ini aku agak tersentak mendengar nada tingginya, tapi ingat, aku tak mau menyerah. "Kau tidak tersenyum." Ucapku berusaha menampilkan wajah sepolos mungkin.

Dia memberikan tatapan yang kira-kira berarti 'mati saja kau', tapi setelah menghela nafas, dia menghadapku dengan .. demi Tuhan ... aku ingin mengabadikan raut wajahnya saat ini, gummy smile yang sangat cantik dan nada yang begitu lembut, "Lee Hyuk Jae Imnida. Senang berteman denganmu."

Aku terpana. Tuhan kau benar-benar menciptakan malaikat. Genggamanku terasa mengeras. Aku kembali memfokuskan pandangan. Dia masih dengan ekpresi adorablenya, yang kini sedang mengedip-ngedipkan mata ke arah jabatan tangan kami. Ahhhh tidak dengan kedipan itu dia terlihat lebih lebih luar biasa lagi.

Aku segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Dia memijit-memijit tangannya sesaat, lalu setelah sedikit memberiku pelototan lagi, dia kembali melangkahkan kaki. Aku segera menyusul dan melingkarkan lenganku di bahunya, dia akan melepaskan tapi aku mengeratkan. Membuat dia kembali menghela nafas. Mungkin innernya saat ini sedang memaki-makiku. Ahh aku tak peduli.

Akhirnya aku berhasil sedikit meluluhkannya, sekarang tinggal kululuhkan juga Kyuhyun, lalu kemudian menyambungkan benang merah masalah ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku duduk di meja makan. Beberapa pelayan sedang sibuk menghidangkan makan malam. Umma ada di kursi sebrangku. Appa tak pulang lagi mungkin. Errr dan kalau ada dia aku harus memanggilnya Aboeji. Lalu mataku menangkap sosok manis berseragam butler. Itu Sungmin Hyung kan? Aku sudah berkenalan dengannya ketika pertama datang ke sini. Aku tak tahu dia mempunyai adik yang dingin tapi sama manisnya.

"Sungmin Hyung." Panggilku semangat.

Dia tersenyum dan mendekat padaku. "Iya Tuan Muda.." katanya sambil sedikit membungkuk dulu.

"Aahhh kan sudah kubilang bersikap biasa saja kalau tak ada Appa. Panggil aku Hae."

Sungmin Hyung tersenyum canggung dan menatap ke arah Umma. Untunglah Umma tersenyum. "Turuti saja apa maunya Sungmin."

Sungmin Hyung membungkuk pada Umma lalu kembali menatapku. "Baiklah ada apa Hae?"

"Mana Lee Hyuk Jae?" tanyaku semangat.

Sungmin Hyung sedikit tersentak, "Kau sudah kenal dengan Eunhyuk?"

Aku mengangguk, oh jadi panggilan lainnya Eunhyuk.

"Hah.. padahal dia kan anti berteman. Dia ada di kamarnya. Yang bekerja hanya aku, Eunhyuk hanya ikut tinggal di sini bersamaku."

Aku mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Dimana kamarnya?"

Sungmin kembali terlihat canggung. "Emmm dia agak tidak suka diganggu sebenarnya Hae."

"Ayolah bilang dimana, aku akan bilang aku menemukan sendiri kamarnya. Aku janji. Ayo jebal Hyung..." aku memberi ekspresi terimut yang kupunya yang membuat Sungmin Hyung terkekeh.

"Tak kusangkan kau yang terlihat seperti lelaki gentle, bisa berekspresi seperti itu. Baiklah, kamarnya ada di belakang, yang berwarna kuning cerah. Tapi ingat jangan bawa-bawa Hyung ya."

Aku segera tersenyum dan mengacungkan jari tengah dan telunjukku. Membentuk tanda janji.

"Gomawo Hyung."

"Ne Cheonman."

Asyikk aku bisa mengorek informasi lagi. Ahhh ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Hidupku tak lagi membosankan. Lihat Eunhyuk, Hyuk jae, Hyukkie, atau siapapun nama mu itu, aku akan mengembalikan kepribadianmu. Lihat saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mengetuk pintunya pelan. Tak ada sahutan. Sedikit lebih keras. Tak juga ada sahutan. Apa aku masuk saja. Ah jangan, yang ada dia nantinya tak suka padaku. Jalan terakhir adalah aku mengegedor pintunya sekeras yang kubisa.

Dan berhasil, suara gagang pintu diputar. Pintu terbuka "Yaakk Minnie Hyung aku sudah ma.. kau?" ekspresinya langsung memburuk. "Mau apa lagi?"

Errr aku belum menyiapkan alasan untuk itu. "A.. aku .. emmm .. ayo belajar bersama.. ya... belajar bersama..." aku menggerak-gerakkan alisku.

Dia mendecih, "Bukankah kau bilang kau ini pintar, aku bodoh, jadi kau takkan butuh aku untuk belajar." Dia akan menutup pintu, buru-buru kutahan.

"Tapi aku bosan belajar sendiri, ayo aku akan mengajarimu kalau begitu."

Dia tersentak. Kenapa dia? Apa ada kata-kataku yang salah. "Aku lebih suka belajar sendirian."

Ahh alasan ini lagi. "Tapi aku ingin belajar bersamamu, atau aku akan memanggilmu hyu..." belum selesai ia menghempaskan pintu hingga terbuka lebar.

"Arra arra... jangan sebut itu. Ayo masuk... eh tunggu... mana bukumu..."

Sial! Aku kan tadinya tak berniat ini. Aku nyengir, "Aku kan tadinya mau bertanya dulu, tunggu aku ambil dulu ya."

Aku segera melesat sebelum dia memberikan penolakan lagi. Berhasil lagi selangkah lebih dekat. Aku tersenyum-senyum senang.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku berangkat sekolah bersama Hyuk, kuputuskan itu panggilanku untuknya. Dia tentu saja tak bersuka rela, tapi mau bagaimana lagi ternyata ancaman nama 'Hyukkie' itu benar-benar mujarab untuknya. Aku berjalan bersisian ditemani udara pagi yang sejuk.

Sampai di sekolah belum banyak yang datang. Dia segera duduk di kursinya sudut belakang yang selalu berhasil mempesonaku, posisinya seperti yang kuceritakan sebelumnya tepat dengan arah terbit matahari, membuat dia terlihat seperti lukisan. Apalagi dia sedang dalam posisi favoritnya. Tangan menyangga dagu dan arah pandangan kosong ke jendela.

Diam-diam aku mengeluarkan ponselku, mengabadikannya. Lalu suara langkah itu kembali menyadarkanku dari keterpanaanku akan Hyuk. Aku menoleh dan seperti kutebak itu Kyu. Dia memandang ku dan Hyuk dengan tatapan sama seperti kemarin.

Aku yakin ada sesuatu antara mereka berdua. Hyuk tak suka dengan panggilan Hyukkie yang jelas-jelas datang dari Kyu. Apa dulu mereka sangat dekat, sampai-sampai muncul panggilan Hyukkie itu. Atau ada apa sebenarnya. Aku benar-benar penasaran.

Kyu menatapku sesaat dan kemudian melangkah ke arah tempat duduknya. Aku mengikutinya, tak mungkin sepertinya berakrab-akarab diri dengan Hyuk di sini. Lalu tak lama siswa lain berdatangan. Setiap bangku terisi dan bel masuk pun berbunyi.

Songsaenim masuk dan mulai belajar. Aku berusaha menyimak dengan serius, walau fokusku terbagi pada misteri Hyuk dan Kyu, aku tetap ingin jadi bintang di sini. Aku tetap harus juara. Tapi di tengah-tengah konsentrasiku, sebuah buku digeser ke arahku, aku meoleh pada Kyu si pelaku penggeseran tersebut.

Dia tak menoleh dan tetap memandang ke arah bawah (PSPnya). Ahh anak ini, aku segera menatap buku yang digeserkannya itu, halamannya terbuka dan ada tulisannya.

"_**Bisakah membantuku mengembalikan Hyukkie seperti dulu?"**_

Nah aku benar kan, Kyu ada dalam misteri Hyuk ini. dan tak perlu bersusah payah dia menyerahkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi membayangkan kemungkinan ada hubungan Khusus antara Kyu dan Hyuk di masa lalu kenapa membuatku sedikit tak rela. Ahhh pabboya Hae.

"_**Tentu asal kau ceritakan semuanya."**_

Aku menggeser buku ke arahnya, lalu berpura-pura konsen kembali ke depan. Meski kuakui fokusku pada pelajaran buyar sudah. Ah tapi tenang saja aku tinggal baca saja di rumah nanti. Ingat? Aku pintar.

Buku kembali tergeser ke arahku.

"_**Baik. Istirahat nanti di belakang sekolah."**_

Aku segera menulis balasannya.

"_**DEAL!"**_

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yang mau tag and bisa tag sendiri, silakan. Yang mau ikut baca juga silakan. Jujur kalau disuruh ngetag saya takut sendiri, takut yang saya tag ada yang tak suka dengan saya atau pun Ffnya. Jadi ya, yang ditag yang benar-benar yang sudah cukup saya kenal. Mianhae *bungkuk**

**Okay the last, Terimakasih yang berkenan membaca, dan terimakasih juga bila berkenan meninggalkan review (komentar) ^^**


	3. Rahasia Kyu & Hyuk

**TAK BUTUH TEMAN**

**By : Cie Maknae Admrhyukkie**

**Cast : Main. HaeHyuk. KyuHyuk. And Other SJ member**

**Disclaimer : Seluruh Cast bukan punya saya.**

**Warning : BL. Alur pelan. OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 Rahasia Kyu dan Hyuk**

**Selamat Membaca, semoga suka ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Angin berdesir sejuk di sini, suasana yang tepat untuk mengantuk. Seandainya tak ada hal penting lain yang harus kulakukan, aku pasti sudah menyandarkan punggung di dinding yang sejuk ini dan memejamkan mata. Pasti amat nyaman dan nyenyak tidur di sini, meskipun dalam posisi duduk.

Sekaleng minuman diangsurkan Kyu padaku. Ternyata dia baik juga. "Gomawo." Ucapku sambil menerima minuman kaleng itu dan membukanya.

"Hmmm..." Kyu juga ikut membuka kaleng minumannya.

Aku memandang ke arah pohon tempat dulu Hyuk kulihat duduk menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya. Ternyata dari arah sini memang terlihat cukup jelas. Sayang objek cantik itu tak terlihat di sana sekarang.

"Hari ini jadwal dia di perpustakaan." Aku menoleh dan menatapnya terkejut. "Aku tahu dulu kau mengikutiku ke sini kan?" Rupanya dia tahu dan santai sekali cara dia menjawab.

Hyuk di perpustakaan. Pantas Kyu mengajak bicara sekarang, Kyu sedang tak bisa memandangi Hyuk juga. Sesaat hening, kurasa kami sedang melamunkan objek yang sama, entah kenapa aku begitu yakin, Kyu juga pasti sedang terbayang Hyuk.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja, ada apa sebenarnya antara kau dan Hyuk?" tanyaku langsung, sepertinya Kyu juga bukan tipe orang yang suka berbasa basi.

Kyu terlihat menghela nafas berat berulang kali. Dia menoleh padaku, memberikan tatapan pedih. "Hyukkie orang yang kusukai, lebih tepatnya kucintai,"

Apa?

Meski sempat menebak seperti itu, jujur aku kaget mendengarnya. Aku dibesarkan di lingkungan yang masih memegang teguh adat istiadat dan keagamaan, dan tentunya rasa suka antar namja termasuk buruk di lingkunganku. Setidaknya buruk berdasarkan norma tak tertulis atau norma kesusilaan, meski tak ada hukum yang khusus mengatur tentang hal itu.

Kyu memalingkan pandangannya lagi ke depan, "Apa kau jijik padaku setelah mendengar ini?" katanya sambil kembali menenggak minuman kalengnya.

"Emmm Anni.. aku hanya kaget, itu urusanmu dan hidupmu, kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk memilih apapun untuk hidupmu." Memang begitulah pendapatku murni dari dalam hati.

Dia tersenyum, "Tapi Hyukkie tidak punya perasaan yang sama denganku kok."

Hah? Bertepuk sebelah tangan? Apa karena itu mereka jadi seperti ini?

"Siap mendengarkan cerita panjangku?" tanyanya membuat analisaku buyar.

Aku mengangguk semangat, semoga angin mau diajak bekerja sama, jangan berhembus terlalu sering, jangan biarkan aku mengantuk, cerita ini akan sangat penting.

Aku segera mempersiapkan telingaku.

.

.

.

.

.

**FLASH BACK**

**Kyu POV**

"Hyuk Jae Pabbo!"

Aku mendengus, saking seringnya dengar ini sungguh aku gemas pada siswa itu. Kenapa dia diam saja terhadap apapun yang mereka lakukan. Malah memberi senyum bodoh, seolah-olah dibilang bodoh adalah penghiburan untuknya. Ashhh dan aku malah ikut memanggilnya bodoh.

Ah tapi dia membuat konsentrasiku bermain game terganggu. Sambil mendengus, aku kembali memfokuskan seluruh indraku pada PSP di tanganku.

"Arghhhh..."

Konsentrasiku kembali buyar. Teriakan itu sungguh menunjukkan rasa sakit yang sangat, aku segera menoleh. Dan... dia lagi!

Dia bangkit dan tersenyum –bodoh- lagi, padahal jelas-jelas tadi kakinya dijegal.

"Maaf..." bisiknya masih tersenyum.

Lututnya lebam, dia berusaha berjalan, tapi langsung terjatuh lagi. Wajahnya mengernyit. Ia kesakitan kutahu. Tapi sambil berpegangan pada bangku, dia tetap memaksakan diri untuk berjalan menuju kursinya, yang satu baris denganku.

Aku meliriknya lewat sudut mata. Bagaimana orang mau menghargainya kalau dia seperti itu terus. Ahhh dan kenapa aku harus peduli. Hmm tapi aku kasihan padanya sungguh. Kenapa ada orang sepasrah itu di dunia ini?

Sosoknya sangat kurus untuk ukuran anak SMP kelas 3. Badannya juga tak terlalu tinggi. Rambutnya acak-acakan dan hampir menutupi wajahnya, poni rambutnya melewati mata. Selain itu dia juga selalu menunduk. Aku tak pernah jelas menatap wajahnya.

Aku tahu dia bisa sekolah di sini karena beasiswa, tapi kurasa dia tetap bisa berbangga, setidaknya beasiswa itu menandakan kalau dia pintar kan. Tapi dia terlalu merendahkan dirinya sendiri. Ishhhh padahal aku tak suka berfikiran hal yang tak penting, tapi gara-gara dia aku jadi memikirkan banyak hal.

Aku kembali berusaha fokus pada gameku. Tapi sial pikiranku terlalu penuh olehnya. Ah sudahlah Kyu. Aku menarik dan mengeluarkan nafas, mengumpulkan fokus. Kembali kuraih PSP dan mulai berkelana di dunia game, dunia yang bisa mengalihkanku dari kepenatan dunia nyata.

.

.

.

.

.

Kenapa aku tak pernah bisa cocok dengan suasana kantin? Padahal aku ingin makan sambil main game. Aku lupa sarapan tadi pagi. Ahhh aku terpaksa harus mencari tempat yang lebih sunyi. Aku mencari-cari tempat yang aman untukku bermain game sambil makan.

Ah itu adalah kelas yang tak terpakai kan? Aku segera ke sana. Tapi belum juga membuka pintu, kudengar isakan lirih.

Aku mematung dengan tangan hampir mengenai gagang pintu. Isakan itu terdengar diiringi hembusan angin. Di sini sangat sepi, sehingga suara sekecil apapun akan terdengar. Dan isakkan itu terdengar lagi.

Kalian merinding? Kelas ini kosong sudah hampir tiga tahun. Mungkin saja kan ada penunggunya. Hmmm tapi sayangnya aku tak percaya hantu. Aku mendekatkan kupingku ke pintu.

Isakan itu benar-benar menyatat hatiku. Ahh padahal aku dikenal sebagi si dingin yang tak berperasaan.

Siapa yang sedang menangis, sambil memanggil-manggil Umma, Appa dan Hyungnya ini? Kenapa hatiku ikut sakit. Aku meremas dadaku, aku sungguh-sungguh merasa sakit di sini. Isakkan dan ratapannya benar-benar menusuk hati. Orang ini benar-benar sangat bersedih.

Pelan aku mendorong pintu. Tak bisa menahan lagi rasa penasaran. Suara pintu berderit terdengar jelas.

Suara isakan itu langsung berhenti.

Hyuk Jae?

Dia tersentak dan langsung berdiri, menghapus airmatanya kasar dengan punggung tangannya, dia kemudian menghampiriku dengan langkah terpincang-pincang.

Begitu dekat dia membungkukkan badannya dalam, "Mi.. mi.. anhae.. saya tak tahu kalau tempat ini sudah ada yang hiks.. suka men.. mendatangi..."

Bahkan isakannya masih tersisa, meski dia menahannya kuat. Tanpa sadar aku meraih lengannya, dia tersentak dan langsung mendongak, rambut berponinya tersibak angin...

Dan aku terpana...

Aku tak tahu dibalik rambut acak-acakannya menyimpan wajah yang sungguh indah. Mata yang membulat karena kaget itu, tampak sangat indah padahal masih ada airmata yang menggenang di sudutnya. Hidungnya memerah, karena menangis tadi. Pipinya tirus dan masih ada jejak air mata di sana. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka, bibir tipis, dan pouty yang indah. Secara keseluruhan dia indah, namja dengan wajah indah. Meski dengan ekspresi ini, indah wajahnya tampak menyakitkan.

Matanya mengerjap... mataku juga.. dan aku akhirnya sadar dari keterpanaanku.

"Errrr aku juga baru kok. Sudah di sini saja jangan pergi." Aku menarik lengannya agar kembali masuk.

Kenapa dia banyak menunduk? Kalau dia sering mendongak, kujamin banyak yang akan tertarik padanya.

Entah karena masih kaget atau takut padaku, dia hanya pasrah mengikuti tarikan lenganku. Aku kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi, dia juga ikut duduk di kursi sampingku. Aku membuka makanan yang kubawa, kuletakkan di tengah-tengah meja. Aku mengambil dan mulai memakannya.

"Ambil juga..." ucapku pelan.

Dia menoleh padaku, tapi menunduk dengan cepat. "Gomawo..." bisiknya dan ikut mengambil juga.

Ahh aku tak pandai berkata-kata, padahal banyak yang ingin kukakatakan padanya. Aku bingung. Akhirnya kukeluarkan PSP dan mulai bermain.

Kami hanya diam seperti itu sampai akhirnya suara bel terdengar. Aku segera mempause game, kulirik dia yang rupanya sedang asyik melamun dari tadi. Tuhan baru kali ini aku menyesal dilahirkan dengan sifat irit bicara. Padahal aku ingin memberinya sedikit penghiburan atau penyemangat. Ahhh kenapa aku kaku sih.

"Bel.. " ucapku sambil berdiri. Dia sesaat menoleh lalu kembali menunduk. Tapi dia ikut berdiri, dan mengikutiku berjalan ke luar.

Aku segera menarik lengannya pelan agar berjalan beriringan denganku. Bukan di belakang seperti itu. Ia hanya menurut, ahh apa dia takut juga padaku? Padahal kan bukan maksudku begitu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyu kenapa kau bersamanya?" sesaat aku tak mengerti maksud perkataan salah satu teman kelasku. Lalu arah pandangnya membuatku mengerti. Maksudnya pasti Hyuk Jae.

"Kenapa memangnya?" aku menatap tajam dia.

Ishhh padahal aku juga tak akrab dengannya, apa urusannya? Di sini mereka saling menyapa atau berteman hanya sekadar topeng kan? Saling bersikap ramah untuk mencari relasi, demi kelancaran bisnis para orang tua. Makanya aku tak pernah suka dan tak mau berteman di sini. Munafik!

"Dia tidak selevel dengan kita. Kau hanya menjatuhkan dirimu dengan bersamanya."

Haaaahhh.. ingin sekali kutonjok wajahnya yang sedang menyeringai penuh hinaan pada Hyuk Jae. Tapi meskipun evil begini, aku diajari sopan santun. Dan aku masih bisa menyerangnya dengan kata-kataku kan? Otak lebih manjur daripada otot sebenarnya asal kita bisa mengelolanya. Aku menyeringai.

"Mungkin dia tak selevel dengan mu, tapi dia selevel denganku." Ucapku dengan suara setenang mungkin. Kalau sudah emosi sebenarnya aku lebih suka berteriak-teriak.

Kulihat dia terbelalak terkejut sekaligus bingung dengan ucapanku. Kulihat siswa lain mulai memandangi kami juga.

"Maksudmu dia juga anak orang penting? Apakah anak seorang menteri, orang pemerintahan atau pengusaha?" dia sedikit kaget. See? Mereka menentukan pertemanan dengan latar belakang itu.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Aku selevel dengannya karena dia sangat pintar sama pintarnya denganku. Jadi ya.. kami selevel, tapi .. mungkin kami memang tidak selevel denganmu tidak." Aku menyeringai padanya, lalu kutarik pelan lengan Hyukjae. Aku akan melindunginya mulai sekarang.

Tapi tangan Hyukjae yang kugenggam terlepas keras, aku segera menoleh dan melihat pemandangan di depanku, amarahku langsung naik ke ubun-ubun.

Hyukjae ditarik dan disentakkan hingga tersungkur di depan kelas, dia mengernyit, pasti ada luka baru lagi. Aku mengepalkan tanganku erat, menahan semua emosi yang rasanya tak sanggup lagi kubendung.

"Kau pasti sudah terkena pengaruhnya kan Kyu, kau berani menyebutku bodoh." Orang itu menatapku dengan pandangan yang membuatku ingin sekali mematahkan lehernya, ahhhh andai aku bukan anak SMP dan bukan anak dari ayahku, itu sudah kulakukan dari tadi.

"Ahh baiklah kutarik ucapanku kau tidak sebodoh itu, kau rupanya bisa mengartikan maksud ucapanku." Wajahnya langsung memucat menahan marah. Aku menyeringai lagi. Secara tidak langsung aku mengatakan dia bodoh kan tadi itu.

"Tapi soal pengaruh, tak ada yang mempengaruhiku. Dan, jangan ada yang berani lagi mengganggunya, atau kalian akan tamat." Kali ini kukeluarkan suara dan death glare setajam mungkin.

Untuk yang satu ini, nama besar ayahku membawa keberuntungan, meski sebenarnya aku juga tak ada masalah kalau harus berkelahi dengan mereka.

Semua mematung di tempatnya, hah aku tak peduli. Aku mendekati Hyukjae, hatiku kembali serasa diremas melihatnya yang sedang berusaha kuat menahan tangisnya. Aku bodoh karena baru sadar sekarang. Padahal aku bisa melindunginya sejak lama.

Aku segera mengangkatnya, seperti yang terlihat dia memang sangat ringan.

Aku tak peduli, meski kurasa semua tatapan mengarah padaku. Aku segera membawanya menuju UKS.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Shhhh..." dia tak henti mendesis kesakitan, dan bukannya aku tak peduli, ia sakit ketika ditetesi obat ini, tapi aku tak tahu cara menghibur. Ahh Daddy kenapa tak kau turunkan kemampuan berbicaramu padaku?

"Nah sudah. Maaf ya."

Dia memandangku kaget. "Aku yang harusnya minta maaf, dan terimakasih banyak untuk semuanya." Dia kembali menunduk.

"Aku akan menerima maafmu. Kalau kau mau melakukan satu hal?"

Dia kembali mendongak, memberikan tatapan tanya padaku.

"Jadilah temanku dan berubahlah jadi lebih berani."

Dia menatapku bingung.

"Aku tak pandai berkata-kata. Kau ini hebat, jangan selalu mengalah kalau kau tak salah. Jangan biarkan orang merendahkanmu dengan alasan konyol. Bertemanlah denganku dan aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu."

Dia memandangku dengan matanya yang jujur sangat menghipnotis, aku rasanya takkan bosan menatap matanya. "Benarkah kau mau berteman denganku?" matanya sedikit bersinar. Serindu itukah dia akan sosok teman.

Aku mengangguk mantap.

Sesaat dia masih terlihat bingung, tapi kemudian dia ... hah ...

Dia tersenyum...

Sungguh aku tak pernah melihat senyum seindah itu.

Senyum yang menghangatkan hati.

Senyum yang membuatku yakin aku akan terikat selamanya padanya.

Dia mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FLASH BACK END**

**Donghae POV**

"Sejak saat itu aku berteman dengannya. kami selalu bersama kemanapun di manapun, kecuali saat pulang tentunya. Tapi kadang kami juga saling menginap. Kami tak terpisahkan. Baru aku tahu dia begitu penyendiri karena dia hanya tinggal dengan kakaknya sejak kecil. Dia selalu berusaha tak membuat masalah agar tak membuat kakaknya khawatir. Satu-satunya orang yang dia punya. Tapi dia terlalu pendiam dan penyendiri, sehingga dia tak punya teman."

Ahhh kenapa aku harus sakit mendengar ini. ikatan mereka sangat kuat kalau begitu. Tapi kenapa juga aku harus sakit hati, aku tak punya perasaan apa-apa pada Hyuk kan, selain rasa penasaran. Aku masih normal. Ahh tapi tetap hatiku sakit dan menyangkal.

"Sungmin Hyung..." bisikku tanpa sadar.

Kyu menoleh dan menatapku, "Kau akrab juga dengannya. Aku tahu mereka tinggal bersamamu kan?"

Aku mengangguk. Kyu sepertinya memang seorang panggeran. Atau setidaknya anak orang penting. Dari ceritanya bisa kusimpulkan bagitu. Dia pasti sengaja bersekolah di sini demi Hyuk saja. Tapi pertanyaan soal mereka menjauh belum terjawab kan?

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi, kenapa kalian jadi begini?"

Dia kembali melabuhkan tatapannya pada arah pohon tempat biasa Hyuk ada. "Itu karena salahku. Masih sanggup mendengarkan?"

Terdengar suara bel di kejauhan.

"Masih, semakin cepat aku mengerti semakin cepat pula kan aku bisa berusaha mengembalikan Hyuk. Tak apa sesekali membolos."

Dia tersenyum, aku sedikit terpana, baru kutahu rupanya Kyu bisa juga tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

**FLASH BACK BEGIN**

**KYU POV**

"Hyukkie..." ya kini aku dan dia punya nama panggilan. Aku memanggilnya Hyukkie dan dia memanggilku Kyunie.

Dia tak menoleh, mematung di tempatnya. Kenapa dia belakangan selalu begitu sih. Aku segera menghampirinya. Merangkul pundaknya setelah dekat.

"Pulang sekolah main ke rumahku ya..."

Dia akhirnya menoleh, memberikan senyumnya yang sangat kusuka, meski ada yang aneh dengan senyumnya, terkesan tak natural. "Aku tak bisa, aku harus membantu Sungmin Hyung."

Aku memandangnya sedikit tajam. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia menolak ajakanku. Bahkan terkesan ia kembali seperti dulu, murung. Tapi setiap kali aku bertanya dia menggeleng dan memberikan senyumnya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Aku tahu kau menghindariku kan? Kenapa? Apa ada kelakuannya yang menyakitimu? Aku minta maaf kalau begitu."

Dia sedikit terkejut menatapku dengan mata polosnya, lalu matanya mulai memerah dan berkaca. Yang langsung membuat hatiku serasa diremas sesuatu. "Wae.. itu benar."

Air matanya turun sekarang. Aku segera menariknya ke arah belakang sekolah. Dia langsung terduduk dan menangis. Melihatnya seperti itu selalu pikiran itu berkeliaran di benakku. Bolehkah aku? Aku selalu ingin memeluknya, tapi aku tak pernah punya keberanian. Tapi dia terlihat begitu rapuh saat ini. Aku menghampirinya dan memeluknya pelan.

Syukurlah dia tidak menolak, dan aku tak tahu kalau dia bisa sepas ini di pelukanku. Aku mengusap punggungnya. "Mianhae... mianhae kalau aku membuatmu marah atau sakit hati..." karenanya kini aku belajar banyak bicara, aku ingin bisa menghiburnya ketika sedih dan menyemangatinya ketika jatuh.

Dia menggeleng dalam pelukanku, lalu ia mengangkat wajahnya, menatapku. "Mi.. mian.. mianhae.. a.. aku ... aku yang .. salah Kyunie."

Aku mengerutkan kening tak mengerti, sudah jelas dia yang sedih kan? Berarti aku yang menyakiti hatinya kan? Tapi percuma berdebat dengannya. Dia tak pernah atau belum mau membagi rahasianya, kecuali kalau benar-benar dia berinisiatif sendiri.

"Ahh sudahlah, tak ada yang salah. Pokonya kita sama-sama tak bersalah. Dan kalau ada apa-apa jangan sungkan untuk bercerita. Bukankah aku temanmu... sahabatmu."

Dan kurasakan tangannya melingkari punggungku, membalas pelukanku. Hatiku langsung menghangat. Aku kembali membelai punggungnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya.. Hyuk tunggu..."

Begitu bel berbunyi dia langsung berlari ke luar, iya sih dia tadi sudah bilang akan langsung pulang. Tapi bukunya ketinggalan. Ahhh dasar dia, tapi aku langsung tersenyum melihat dia berbalik, tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

Biar besok saja kuberikan. Aku mengambil buku yang tergeletak di bawah bangku, mungkin terjatuh saat dia membereskan bukunya. Aku membolak-baliknya sesaat. Aku masih harus menunggu jemputan datang. Sambil duduk menunggu, kubuka bukunya.

Halaman depannya ada gambar kartun yang lucu. Aku tersenyum. Lalu kubuka lembar selanjutnya, errr ini bukan catatan harian kan? Tapi tanggal di atas, dan beberapa kalimat pembukanya sepertinya mengindikasikan hal itu.

Aku segera menutupnya. Meski wajar tapi memang jarang kan seorang namja menulis catatan harian. Ah sungguh aku penasaran. Tapi ini melanggar privasi orang kan. Tapi siapa tahu aku dapat alasan kenapa sikap dia seperti itu.

Okay kumantapkan hati. Aku membaca bukan dengan niat buruk. Dan apapun yang tertulis di sana, aku akan tetap bersikap sama padanya.

Maka diiringi desau angin siang, aku mulai membaca lembar demi lembar catatan harian itu.

Aku terhenyak setelah selesai. Hyukkie sekelam ini kah perasaanmu? Kenapa kau bahkan tak mau berbagi atau sekedar memberitahuku kalau tingkahku menyakitimu. Tuhan aku tak bisa menolak lagi aku terikat padanya. Tak peduli semuda apa usiaku saat ini. Aku yakin dengan perasaanku. Aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai Hyukkie.

Aaahhh satu catatannya atau lebih tepatnya sebuah puisi yang paling mengena di hatiku.

_**DUNIAKU ADALAH LANGIT MALAM**_

_**Dunia adalah tempat cerah ceria dengan warna hijau bumi dan biru langit.**_

_**Tapi duniaku tak seperti itu. Duniaku adalah malam.**_

_**Malam ketika bahkan langit tak berbintang.**_

_**Duniaku adalah dunia kelam.**_

_**Menyendiri dan sepi terasing adalah duniaku.**_

_**Dimana hanya ada aku dan dunia yang kucipta di otakku.**_

_**Tak ada yang bersedia berbagi dunia cerah denganku.**_

_**Aku sang penyendiri.**_

_**Sampai dia datang..**_

_**Dia ibarat rembulan yang purnama..**_

_**Dia menawarkan cahaya**_

_**Bolehkan ku berharap?**_

_**Aku terlalu lama sepi, aku ingin cahayanya menerangi malamku**_

_**Siapa tahu para bintang ikut menyemarakkan kanvas langit kelamku**_

_**Aku menerimanya, membiarkan dia memasuki dunia kelamku**_

_**Ah rupanya aku salah...**_

_**Dia terlalu bersinar, dan aku egois karena berharap dia hanya menyinariku**_

_**Dia punya dunia lain ketika siang menjelang meninggalkanku dalam dunia gelap sendirian**_

Aku tak pandai soal sastra, tapi aku tahu pasti itu maksudnya aku. Apa dia sakit hati ketika melihatku mulai menjadi cair dan akrab dengan yang lain pula. Tak tahukah dia, dia yang banyak merubahku. Aku tak lagi kaku, aku belajar banyak hal hanya agar bisa menyinarinya, mana mungkin aku berpaling pada yang lain.

Ahhh Hyukkie aku akan selalu menjagamu, aku takkan menyakiti hatinya. Bolehkah aku berharap kau juga menyimpan rasa yang sama, rasa yang salah di pandangan manusia?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku bulatkan hati untuk mengatakan ini pada Daddy dan Mommy. Aku akan bilang soal perasaanku pada Hyukkie. Sebelum aku menyatakan perasaan ku pada Hyukkie langsung.

Kukira Umma dan Appa suka pada Hyukkie. Mereka selalu menyambutnya dengan senyum, kalau kebetulan sedang ada di rumah. Mereka juga sering menanyakannya.

Aku melangkah riang masuk ke rumah, sepertinya sedang ada tamu. Aku masuk dan mengucapkan salam tanda aku pulang. Benar kan. Tumben ada tamu sesiang ini, dan tumben Daddy dan Mommy juga sudah ada.

Aku segera membungkuk pada semua yang ada di sana.

"Kyunnie... coba lihat masih ingatkah kau padanya..."

Aku segera menoleh pada seseorang yang ditunjuk Daddy. Aku tersentak. Feelingku langsung buruk. Terbayang olehku wajah sedih Hyukkie. Ah jangan begini padaku Tuhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Apakah lebih terasa seperti KyuHyuk. Tenang saja ini tetap EunHae/HaeHyuk kok. **

**Terimakasih bagi yang sudah bersedia membaca dan terimakasih juga bila bersedia meninggalkan sedikit komentar..**


	4. Chapter 4 Rahasia Terkuak

**TAK BUTUH TEMAN**

**By : Cieze Kyuhyunnie Admrhyukkie**

**Cast : Main. HaeHyuk. KyuHyuk. And Other SJ member**

**Disclaimer : Seluruh Cast bukan punya saya.**

**Warning : BL. Alur pelan. OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**Anyeong! Lama tak jumpa. *wajah polos.**

**Mianhae buat yang nungguin (emang ada?) belakangan saya benar-benar tak punya mood menulis gara-gara banyak hal. But, I am back now Kekkkkkk :D**

**Selamat membaca dan semoga suka ne? ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyu POV**

Dia menghambur memelukku. "Kyunie boghosippo..." dia menciumi pipi dan seluruh wajahku dengan lengan mengalung di leherku. Dia ini! Aku tersenyum dan berusaha melepas lengannya lembut.

"Nado Wookie..." aku memeluknya.

Dia adalah calon isteriku. Ya meski dia namja. Sejujurnya sebelum kenal Hyukkie, aku yang paling senang dengan perjodohan ala jaman dulu ini. Aku sayang sekali pada Wookie. Tapi semenjak ada Hyukkie, aku tahu dengan pasti perasaan senangku pada Wookie adalah perasaan sayang pada seorang adik.

"Hmmm aku rindu..." dia menatapku dengan pandangan polosnya. Aku segera membelai rambutnya. Aku memang sangat menyayanginya. Tapi bagaimana ini? apa yang harus kulakukan Tuhan?

"Ajak dia ke kamarmu Kyunie... Tapi ingat tak boleh melakukan yang aneh-aneh." Daddy menatapku dengan pandangan mengancam.

"Arasso Daddy..."

Para orang Tua tersenyum mendengar nada ketusku. Aku segera menarik tangan Wookie lembut menuju ke kamarku. Dia segera duduk di tepi ranjang. Kenapa aku bisa lupa pada Wookie belakangan ini. Daddy dan Mommy jelas-jelas sudah menyetujui hubunganku dengan Wookie meski kami sama-sama namja. Mereka tak mungkin menyetujuiku dengan Hyukkie. Kyu Pabbo.

Aku duduk di sampingnya. "Bagaimana sekolahnya hmmm?"

Dia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku, dan meletakkan kepalanya di dadaku. "Menyenangkan. Aku punya banyak teman. Tapi sepi karena tak ada Kyu di sana."

Aku mengelus-ngelus rambutnya. "Kau tak bertemu dengan namja atau yeoja yang menarik?"

Dia langsung melepaskan pelukan dan menatapku kaget, "Kyu curiga padaku?" pandangannya terluka. Ah padahal bukan itu maksudku. Hampir setengah tahun kami berpisah, ia mengikuti orang tuanya, siapa tahu dia bertemu dengan orang yang menarik hatinya sepertiku.

"Annie... aku hanya bertanya Wookie..."

Dia mempoutkan bibir, kemudian membalikkan badannya. "Aku hanya suka padamu, semenarik apapun namja atau yeoja di luaran sana, takkan membuatku berpaling dari Kyu."

Aku mendekat dan memeluknya dari belakang, "Mianhae... chagiya... aku hanya bertanya... aku tahu kau takkan pernah begitu."

Dia akhirnya berbalik dan kembali memelukku. Haaahhh aku takkan bisa. Aku takkan bisa lepas darinya, maafkan aku Hyukkie. Sepertinya aku harus menjauhimu, sebelum aku jatuh terlalu dalam padamu. Aku sudah punya malaikat baik hati ini. Aku tak mungkin menyakitinya meski aku juga tak mau menyakitimu.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu ini aku berhasil menjauhinya dan bersikap sedingin mungkin padanya. Sejujurnya aku tak sanggup melihat dia terluka. Dia selalu berusaha mendekatiku, tapi aku tak lagi membalasnya. Dia masih berusaha tersenyum dengan sikapku. Tapi aku tahu dia menangis di belakangku.

"Kyunie... mau makan bersama?"

Hyukkie kenapa kau tak menyerah. Aku tak sanggup menolak dan menyakitimu lagi. Aku sekarat melihat ekspresi terlukamu.

"Aku tidak bisa." Jawabku seketus mungkin.

Aku akan beranjak dari sana, kelas sudah sepi semua sudah melesat ke kantin. Lalu kudengar sesuatu terjatuh. Aku menoleh dan melihat wadah bekalnya berantakan di bawah.

"Apa kau menyesal?" pertanyaannya benar-benar menusuk hatiku. "Kau menyesal telah berteman denganku? Akhirnya kau sadar kalau aku tak selevel denganmu kah? Kalau memang begitu kenapa kau tak bilang langsung? Aku akan menjauhimu dan takkan mengganggumu lagi. Jangan siksa aku dengan mendiamkanku."

Dia menunduk, dan aku sedikit bersyukur karena aku pasti tak sanggup menatap pandangan matanya yang pasti menyiratkan luka yang dalam.

"Iya." Mungkin ini memang harus kulakukan agar ia menjauh. Dia mendongak dan hatiku serasa ditusuk lebih dalam, matanya menunjukkan kesedihan yang amat dalam. "Harusnya kita tak berteman, kita terlalu berbeda, kau hanya membuatku diajuhi semua orang yang harusnya jadi temanku."

Jangan kira aku senang mengucapkannya, aku sudah menyiapkan dialog itu lama. Tapi aku tak pernah berani, maka aku memilih mendiamkannya dulu. Sungguh setiap kata yang kuucapkan sama dengan aku mengiris hatiku perlahan. Rasanya sakit.

"Aku menyesal berteman denganmu. Tak bisakah kau meninggalkanku? Jangan ganggu aku lagi."

Maafkan aku Hyukkie. Dia meremas dadanya hingga seragamnya kusut. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Mulutnya terbuka tanpa ada kata-kata yang keluar.

"Ba... baik.. lah..." dia melangkah pelan ke arahku. Membungkuk. Kemudian berlari ke luar meninggalkanku yang langsung terduduk dan menangis. Maafkan aku ... maafkan aku Hyukkie... ahhh Tuhan maafkan aku.

.

.

.

.

.

Dia tak kembali meski kini bahkan saatnya pulang. Aku tahu dia kemana. Segera kubereskan buku-bukuku. Juga buku dan tasnya. Lalu kembali mataku menangkap buku harian itu. Aku sudah mengembalikannya dulu dan bersumpah tidak membaca isinya, dengan jari bersilangan di belakang punggungku.

Aku membuka-bukanya. Hatiku kembali teriris, membaca kembali semua cerita yang ditulis. Lalu aku sampai pada halaman yang belum kubaca, ini ditulis setelah buku ini dikembalikan.

"_**Tuhan aku senang sekali terimakasih telah mengirim malaikat berwujud evil ke kehidupanku. Dia Evil yang sangat manis dan baik. Dia membuatku percaya, bahwa memang ada seseorang yang bisa aku percayai di dunia ini selain Sungmin Hyung. Aku sayang padanya. Dia adalah sahabat sejatiku. Aku akan belajar membuka diri padanya. Sekali lagi terimakasih."**_

"_**Ahhh dia benar-benar baik Tuhan, Kyu mengajakku berjalan-jalan seharian. Aku tak tahu kalau dia bisa seceria ini. padahal waktu pertama melihat dulu dia benar-benar seperti evil, dengan tatapan tajamnya. Dia juga jarang bicara di kelas, asyik dengan PSP nya setiap ada kesempatan. Tapi begitu mengerjakan soal dia juga selalu bisa. Dia benar-benar jenius. Lihat aku juga harus bisa. Yosh! Semangat Hyukkie."**_

"_**Ada yang aneh dengan Kyu, dia jadi pendiam, dan hanya tersenyum tipis sambil bergumam 'gwaencahana' setiap kali aku bertanya. Aku tak boleh berburuk sangka. Mungkin Kyu sedang ada masalah yang tidak bisa dia bagi denganku. Ahhh Tuhan cepat selesaikan masalahnya aku rindu senyumnya."**_

"_**Apa salahku ya? Kyu semakin lama semakin dingin padaku. Semua ajakanku ditolaknya. Apa dia menyesal berteman denganku? Ahhh Hyukkie pabbo. Jangan berfikiran seperti itu, kalau Kyu tahu dia pasti sakit hati. Kyu pasti sedang ada masalah."**_

"_**Rasanya semakin lama aku semakin sendirian saja. Kyu kini menghindariku juga, dia selalu keluar sebelum aku sempat menyapanya waktu istirahat. Dia tak pernah mau memandangku. Pokoknya hari ini aku harus berhasil memaksanya mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Apapun masalah yang menimpanya, aku akan membantunya. Aku harus bisa membuatnya tersenyum, seperti dia membuatku tersenyum padaku."**_

Aku terhenyak. Oh Tuhan betapa aku picik. Hyukkie hanya menganggapku teman, aku egois. Aku masih bisa bersamanya sebagai teman, sebagai sahabat. Aku tak perlu menjauhinya hanya karena perasaanku, ah kenapa aku sebodoh ini. Aku harus minta maaf sekarang padanya. Aku menutup buku dan memasukkannya ke tas Hyukkie.

Tapi terdengar suara pintu terbuka, Hyukkie? Aku segera berdiri dan memberikan senyum tapi dia menunduk.

"Hyukkie..."

Dia mengangkat wajahnya. Ahhh sepertinya dia menangis sedari tadi. Matanya bengkak. Dia memberikan senyum yang jelas terpaksa.

"Maaf saya mengganggu anda, saya hanya mau membawa tas saya."

Tidak! Nadanya dan kata-katanya. Kenapa dia begitu formal padaku? Dia mengambil tasnya dan berbalik, aku segera mendekati dan mencekal lengannya.

"Mianhae... saya takkan menganggu anda lagi. Mianhae,,, sikap saya selama ini yang mengganggu anda." Dia membungkuk-bungkukkan badan.

"Hyukkie apa yang kau lakukan. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf."

Dia menatapku dengan pandnagan tajam. "Tak usah merasa kasihan pada saya Tuan. Saya sudah biasa sendiri. saya sedari dulu tak percaya pada kata teman atau persahabatan. Terimkasih anda sudah membuat saya semakin yakin akan hal itu."

Deg! Aku terlambat.

"Hyukkie, mianhae.. aku punya alasan.. a.. aku..."

"Tak usah menjelaskan apa-apa. Saya mengerti. Saya memang tak tahu diri sempat merasa bisa menjadi sahabat orang sehebat anda."

Lalu tanpa bisa dicegah lagi dia pergi dari kelas. Aku terlambat. Aku terlambat karena kebodohanku sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Flashback end

.

.

.

.

**Donghae POV**

"Begitulah dia kembali menjadi Hyukkie yang sebelumnya. Aku sudah mencoba berbagai cara, tapi tak ada yang bisa meluluhkannya. Dia bahkan lebih buruk, karena dia benar-benar mengunci dirinya sendiri, tak pernah lagi tersenyum."

Aku menghela nafas mendengar cerita Kyu. Jadi begitu. Aku bisa sedikit mengerti perasaan Hyuk. Ia pasti terluka sekali, di kali pertama percobaannya berteman dia dibegitukan, jelas saja dia akan membenci pertemanan. Pantas dia sedingin itu. Padahal kuyakin dulunya dia seorang yang sangat ceria. Aku juga ingin melihat senyumnya.

"Cobalah luluhkan hatinya, sepertinya kau akan bisa. Dan jangan lukai dia sepertiku. Aku mengikutinya sampai sekolah di sini, hanya untuk mendapat maafnya, tapi bahkan seruangan denganku saja dia tak mau. Aku tahu rasa sakit hatinya maka aku mencoba bersabar."

"Aku akan mencobanya, bukan karenamu saja. Tapi sejak awal aku juga ingin bersahabat dan mencairkan kebekuannya."

Kyu tersenyum lagi, "Itu lebih baik lagi. Kau tulus kalau begitu. tapi sepertinya di depannya kita harus tetap menjaga jarak. Jangan sampai dia mengira kau mendekatiknya demi aku, itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin terluka."

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Kyu lalu berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celananya. "Nah kembalilah ke kelas, dan aku akan pulang saja, agar dia tak curiga. Semoga kau berhasil."

Aku mengangguk dan menatap punggung Kyu yang menjauh. Aku serius ini bukan karenanya, meski ya ceritanya semakin membuatku ingin mencairkan kebekuan Hyuk. Aku harus bisa.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ashhh kenapa kau bisa masuk ke kamarku?"

Aku hanya memberikan cengiran pada Hyuk yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapatiku yang duduk manis di tempat tidurnya. "Tentu saja bisa, pintunya tidak dikunci." Jawabku sambil memberikan ekspresi sepolos mungkin.

"Yaak.. ingatkan aku untuk mengunci kamar lain kali." Dia lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi meja belajar, mulai menulis-nulis."

Aku membaringkan tubuhku di tempat tidurnya, tak tahu harus bagaimana memulai untuk bersahabat dengannya. Lalu mataku menangkap deretan kaset juga buku-buku di rak yang menempel di dinding. Aku segera menuju ke sana. Wuaahhh rapinya. Haah.. selera musiknya lumayan bervariasi.

"Kau suka Jason Mraz Hyuk?"

"Hmmm." Jawabnya. Aku menoleh rupanya dia masih asyik dengan entah apa yang ditulisinya itu. Bukankan tak ada tugas? Dia sibuk apa sih.

"Aku juga suka."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Wuaahhh kau juga suka MJ?"

"Kau ini berisik sekali."

"Aku bisa dancenya loh..." berhasil dia menoleh padaku dengan tatapan sanksi. Okay mungkin aku terlihat seperti anak yang tak bisa dance. "Aku buktikan..." aku mencari DVD player, rupanya di meja belajarnya, aku segera meyalakan kaset itu.

Diiringi musik MJ yang memang pas untuk dipakai menari, aku mulai dance. Aku sungguh bisa, aku sangat mengidolakannya, jadi aku belajar benar-benar dancenya yang memang khas, meski ya memang aku tak bisa sebagusnya.

Berhasil! Dia terpana menatapku. Aku memberikan penghormatan setelah selasai. Tanpa dia sadari mungkin, dia bertepuk tangan dengan ekspresi cerah. Kemana wajah muramnya? Hahaha!

"Mau kuajari?"

"A.. aku? Aku tak bisa..." dia sedikit menunduk.

"Ah kita sama-sama belajar." Aku segera menariknya untuk berdiri, kembali menyalakan lagu.

Nah benarkan dalam waktu singkat dancenya malah jauh lebih bagus dariku. Dia sepertinya punya bakat alami. Dan yang paling menyenangkan karena wajahnya tak pucat lagi, rona wajahnya yang merah karena kelelahan tampak lebih bagus dari pada wajah pucat bin muramnya, belum lagi ekspresinya ketika gagal atau berhasil meniruku. Ahhh kau benar-benar menggemaskan Hyuk.

"Cukup! Aku tak sanggup lagi." Dia menunduk sambil mencengkram lutunya, nafasnya turun naik. Wajah dan tubuhnya berkeringat.

"Baiklah, lain kali aku ajarkan lagi."

Dia langsung mengangkat wajahnya. Dan aku terpana, dia tersenyum, bukan dia tertawa, yang pasti mulutnya terbuka lebar, menampilkan gigi dan gusinya, ahhhh sungguh senyumannya memang teramat indah.

"Jinja?" dia mendekat meraih lengaku dan mengajakku melompat-lompat. Iya kan? Aku tahu dia childish sekali sebenarnya. "Gomawo Hae-ah." Hah? Dia memanggilku dengan panggilan akrab. Kemajuan lagi.

Lalu lompatannya berhenti, dia tersentak dan buru-buru melepaskan tangannya dengan wajah yang semakin memerah. Ini bukan karena kelelahan, tapi karena malu kan? Aku terkekeh.

"Jangan tertawa." Desisnya dengan death glare yang cute.

"Hmffft..." aku segera menutup mulutku.

"Go.. mawo." Katanya sambil menunduk.

Aku tersenyum, mendekat dan mengacak rambutnya. "Ne, cheonamanayo. Kita teman kan? Jadi tak usah berterimakasih begitu..."

Dia mendongak dan menatapku. Aku memberinya pandangan meyakinkan, dia pun kembali tersenyum manis. Sepertinya aku akan candu dengan senyumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya aku berangkat dengannya tanpa perlu mendengar omelan atau sindirannya. Dia dengan berrela hati berangkat bersamaku. Dia tak terlalu kaku lagi padaku, meski tidak terbuka juga. Setidaknya dia kini sering memberikan senyum indahnya padaku. Bahkan Sungmin Hyung juga sampai bertanya padaku, kenapa bisa dengan cepat menaklukan Hyukkie, yang hanya kujawab dengan cengiran.

Di pintu kelas kami berpapasan dengan Kyu. Hyuk segera memasang kembali wajah bekunya. Aku sedikit mengedip pada Kyu. Menyabarkannya. Kyu menghela nafas, dan pergi keluar. Aku rasa baik Kyu maupun Hyuk sama menderitanya, meski Hyuk lebih.

Hyuk segera duduk di posisinya seperti biasa, yang juga seperti biasa membuatku betah memandanginya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hyukkie POV**

Aku meletakkan tasku dan segera memandang ke jendela. Kusangga daguku dengan tangan. Hmm kebiasaan ini sulit kuhilangkan. Memandangi matahari terbit sesuatu hal yang bisa membahagiakanku. Hmmm meski aku ingin sekali menjauh dari orang yang membuatku suka pada matahari terbit. Aku menyukai matahari terbit karena Kyu.

Ahhh Kyu aku sungguh rindu padamu. Kita dekat tapi rasanya seperti dipisahkan dinding tebal dan kokoh. Aku ingin memaafkanmu, tapi aku takut, aku terlalu takut kau akhirnya meninggalkanku lagi. Aku tak mau sakit untuk kedua kalinya. Aku tak pernah berhasil berteman, kau orang yang pertama yang membuatku yakin aku bisa berteman, tapi kau juga yang membuatku jadi trauma lebih parah terhadap kata pertemanan.

Meski ya.. belakangan namja itu... Donghae itu mengingatkanku pada Kyu, yang gigih ingin membuka kebekuan hatiku. Aku tersenyum sesaat, hatiku menghangat mengingatnya. Tapi aku tak mau segampang itu membuka pertemanan. Aku masih takut.

Flash.

Aku segera menoleh. Rupanya anak itu sedang memotretku, aku memberikanya deathglare yang seperti biasa dibalas dengan cengirannya yang ya.. memang tampan. Ah apa-apaan itu, kenapa aku memperhatikan ketampanannya.

Suara orang masuk menyadarkanku dari acara -mendeathglare Donghae meski gagal-, Kyu menatapku dan tatapan kami bertemu. Meski wajahnya datar aku tahu dia mengirimkan pesan yang sama dia meminta maaf. Aku segera memalingkan wajah.

Apa aku keterlaluan, ini sudah dua tahun berlalu, dia bahkan sampai sekolah di sini demi meminta maaf padaku. Tapi aku belum bisa, aku benar-benar sakit hati padanya. Tapi aku akan mencoba memaafkannya. Iya aku harus berusaha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan Ripiu**

nhoerhyukiessyahoo. co. id : udah lanjut ^^

Evil Lisa : Gwaenchana Lisa.. ^^ mana juga Ffmu? Masih tak mood lanjut? Eon nunggun juga *pout

ZizahRyeowook 21032401010415 : udah lanjut,.. mianhae gak cepet *bow

Nabe : mianhae.. gak bisa cepet apdetnya Nabe.. .

yELFmyeolchi98 : udah lanjut mianhae.. kelamaan.. ^^

cosmojewel : pertanyaanya dah kejawab kan di chap ini? Un juga suka dia yang tersiksa *evil smirk tapi Cuma d FF.

Dyna : Ne, udah lanjut ^^

Arit : iya ini sedkit banyak memang terinspirasi dari kita, terutama dari diri un sendiri. Un sadar sekarang, memang Un selalu gagal berteman gara-gara sifat egois bin childis Un sendiri. Puisinya... bisa di bilang gtu... buat dia yang gak bisa di lupain.. .

RieHaeHyuk : udah apdet.. mianhae lama ya ^^

Anchovy : iya dia pasti bisa.. Ciayo Hae ahhh ! ^^

Beakren : udah lanjut mianhae gak kilat *bow

Ressi : udah apdet ... mian lama ya.. Ressi.. hmmm bogosippo..

Vampie : ne seratus buat kamu (Vampie : emang Ki anak kecil?)... ^^

Kamiyama kaoru : Mianhae meski saya KHS, ini tetep HaeHyuk. Tapi tenag saya bikin kok KyuHyuk... ^^

kenza_Reehyukie : nie udah next chap .. mianhae lama ya.. ^^

nyukkunyuk : pertanyaan udah kejawab kan? And udah lanjut mianhae lama ^^

: udah lanjut and ya Hae emang keren sih... sayang saya gak suka dia *plaakkkk

Sora Hwang : gomawo udah mau nunggu *^^*

BellaWookie : Mianhae gak apdet kilat ya

Haehae : udah lanjut ^^

minmi arakida : idenya macet mood saya buruk... tapi sekarang udah lanjut ^^ makasih doanya ya... :)

kyuhyminnn : Udah lanjut.. gomawo.. ^^

Anonymouss : Hyuk mantas saya *plakkk udah dilanjut,,, mianhae lama ^^

Kyukyu : Udah lanjut mianhae lama :(

Haehyuk addict : Nde.. Hyukkie emang super duper ever imuttt .

ChwangMine95 : Gomawo bangeet ^^ udah lanjut mianhe lama ya...

**Sekian balasannya.. Mind to review again.. agar saya semakin semangat melanjutkan *plaakkk**


	5. Chapter 5 Berbaikan

**TAK BUTUH TEMAN**

**By : Cieze Kyuhyunnie Admrhyukkie**

**Cast : Main. HaeHyuk. KyuHyuk. And Other SJ member**

**Disclaimer : Seluruh Cast bukan punya saya.**

**Warning : BL. Alur pelan. OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**Saya kembali pada aktivitas saya, jadi tak punya lagi banyak waktu luang *malah curhat. Mungkin saya hanya bisa apdet sekitar Sabtu, Minggu atau Senin.**

**Selamat membaca, semoga suka ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Eunhyuk POV**

"Kemana?"

Aku mengernyit pada Donghae yang sedang menarik paksaku. Ayolah aku memang ingin sedikit akrab padanya, tapi aku masih sedikit trauma, aku tak ingin terburu-buru akrab dengannya. Aku ingin perlahan-lahan saja.

Donghae segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya. "Maaf Hyuk, aku terlalu bersemangat hehehe."

Dia ini! Aku mengikuti langkahnya, sedikit penasaran juga. Apa lagi yang mau dia lakukan padaku?

Dia membawaku ke ruang musik? Aku menatapnya heran. Tapi dia tersenyum misterius, dan memberiku isyarat untuk masuk. Sambil menghela nafas aku pun masuk.

"Nah, duduk di sana Hyuk!" dia menunjuk satu kursi dekat piano. Aku hanya mengikuti suruhannya. Sementara Donghae duduk di depan. Ia meraih gitar, kemudian mencoba beberapa saat.

Donghae kemudian memandangku, dia mulai memainkan gitarnya. Intronya sepertinya familiar. Hah? Bukankah ini... darimana dia tahu aku suka lagu ini? Aku memandangnya tak berkedip. Apa Kyu yang memberitahunya, ah mereka kan juga tak akrab. Aku segera menyingkirkan fikiran itu jauh-jauh.

"Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
and now I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some

I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours."

Aku tersenyum, aku tak bisa menahan senyumku. Dia menyanyikannya dengan bagus. Senyumnya mempesona. Aku tak sadar bertepuk tangan sambil berdiri setelah dia selesai menyanyikan bagian penutupnya.

"Bagaimana?"

Aku mengacungkan dua jempolku untuknya, dia memang keren saat menyanyi tadi. Eh tunggu dulu, "Jadi untuk ini kau mengajakku ke sini?"

Donghae menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Emmm kau tak suka? Aku tak tahu harus menunjukkan pada siapa, aku berlatih lama untuk bisa main gitar. Dan akhirnya aku bisa memainkan satu lagu. Aku ingin menunjukkannya pada emmm seseorang... orang yang spesial."

Hah? Hatiku jadi berdebaran, jadi dia menganggapku spesial? Padahal kami bertemu belum lama. Aku jadi terdiam di tempat, tanpa mampu berkata apa-apa.

"Maaf kalau kau tak suka, aku juga tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku memikirkanmu saat ingin menunjukkan ini." Donghae menunduk.

Ah seharusnya aku senang kan?

Aku segera mendekat dan mengelus bahunya. "Aku senang kok? Emmm tapi bolehkah aku ikut belajar itu juga? Bermain gitar maksudku, sepertinya menyenangkan."

Donghae segera mendongak, cengirannya segera tercipta. Aku jadi curiga. Apa tadi dia Cuma pura-pura waktu bersedih? Donghae mendudukkanku di kursi yang tadi dia duduki, meletakkan gitar di pangkuanku. Ragu aku segera meletakkan jari-jariku di senar.

Lalu .. deg..

Donghae memelukku dari belakang.. err sebenranya hanya mendekatkan badan, ia Cuma mau mengajariku bermain gitar. "Letakkan jarimu di sini... ini namanya kunci A..."

Lalu kata-katanya terhenti, membuatku mendongakkan kepala. Dan ini keputusan salah, karena wajahku dan wajahnya begitu dekat. Mata kami saling bertatapan, aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain, meski aku ingin. Dari jarak sedekat ini, aku baru sadar kalau dia begitu tampan. Seperti seorang pangeran.

Sura bel nyaring di kejauhan akhirnya menyadarkan kami dari aksi membeku. Kami secepat kilat saling menjauhkan wajah. Aku jadi tak berani memandangnya. Aku hanya menunduk.

"Err ini sudah bel..."

"Ah iya..." balasku canggung.

Dia mendekat lalu meraih tanganku dan menggengamnya. "Ayo kembali ke kelas!" ajaknya dengan senyumnya yang menenangkanku.

Aku ikut tersenyum, meletakkan gitar di tempatnya. Dan segera mengikuti langkahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku baru saja akan masuk ke kamar mandi ketika terdengar suara dari dalam, itu suara Kyu. Aku segera mengurungkan diri dan hampir akan berbalik ketika sayup tertangkap kata-katanya. Sepertinya dia sedang menelpon atau ditelpon seseorang.

"Beri aku kesempatan lagi Daddy... hanya sampai semester ini saja. Aku mohon Daddy. Aku janji jika ini tak berhasil aku akan kembali. - tidak. Wookie akan mengerti- ya Kamsa hamnida Daddy."

Aku terpaku di tempatku, otakku langsung menghubungkan kata-katanya. Apa dia memohon untuk diberi kesempatan lagi di sini demi aku? Demi mendapatkan maafku?

Aku masih ingat ketika pertama kali bertemu dengannya di sekolah ini dia sempat berkata, "Aku ke sini untukmu. Demi mendapat maafmu. Aku akan selalu di sini, semampuku, sampai kau memberiku maaf." Yang tentunya sama sekali tak kujawab. Aku teramat sakit waktu itu. Tapi sekarang, rasanya aku bisa memaafkannya.

Apa ini saatnya? Apa aku digerakkan ke kamar mandi dan bisa mendengar obrolannya, pertanda dari-Mu agar aku memaafkannya Tuhan? Toh dia selama ini sudah menunjukkan ketulusan dan keteguhan hatinya kan?

Ragu aku membuka pintu kamar mandi, dia sedikit berjengit, mungkin kaget. Ia berbalik dan menatapku.

Aku memberinya sedikit senyum, "Aku mau mendengar penjelasanmu sekarang..."

Senyumnya seketika merekah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mwo? Kau menyukaiku?"

Kyu mengangguk.

"Menyukaiku seperti namja suka pada yeoja maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi.

"Seperti Daddymu pada Mommymu maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan kembali mengangguk.

"Seperti..."

"Stop Hyukkie. Iya aku mencintaimu seperti Rama pada Sinta, atau Romeo pada Juliet..." potongnya.

Aku menutup mulutku. Kyu sempat mencintaiku dan karena itu dia menjauh. Dia mencintaiku dalam konteks romantis, bagaimana bisa? Aku menyayanginya tapi sadar itu perasaan yang sama seperti perasaanku pada Sungmin Hyung.

"Aku tak mengerti..." bisikku akhirnya. "Mungkin kau salah mengartikan perasaanmu..." lanjutku ragu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Iya mungkin. Tapi yang pasti aku sadar perasaanku berbeda padamu dan pada seorang teman atau sahabat. Perasaan posesif dan ingin memiliki jauh lebih besar." Aku mengerut menatapnya. "Ahhh kau takkan mengerti." Putusnya.

"Mwo? Kenapa?" aku mengerucutkan bibir, entahlah kenapa aku jadi kembali padaku yang dulu. Padahal baru sesaat kami berbaikan, mungkin pengaruh pergaulanku dengan Donghae.

"Karena kau masih polos Hyukkie." Kyuhyun menekankan kata polos yang jujur membuatku jadi sebal. Kesannya aku jadi seperti anak kecil. Aku menggembungkan pipi kesal.

"Isshh jangan marah begitu, baru saja kita berbaikan. Ahhh sungguh aku sangat senang Hyukkie, hatiku jadi lapang rasanya."

Aku masih mempertahankan ekspresi kesalku, membuat dia terkekeh. "Aku benar-benar tak bisa menjelaskan perbedaannya Hyukkie, yang pasti nanti kalau kau jatuh cinta kau akan mengerti." Dia mendekat dan mengusap kepalaku.

"Memang seperti apa cinta?"

"Entahlah tak ada yang bisa benar-benar menggambarkannya. Cinta kadang memberi bahagia yang sangat banyak hingga rasanya kita ingin hidup selamanya, tapi juga kadang membuat kita sangat sedih dan terpuruk hingga kita rasanya ingin mati secepat kita bisa. Kau akan mengerti saat kau merasakannya nanti."

"Hmmm baiklah akan kutunggu sampai saat itu tiba. Kalau begitu kau merasakan cinta yang kedua gara-gara aku?" aku jadi merasa bersalah sendiri.

Kyuhyun menerawang. "Ah tidak juga, aku berada di antaranya. Yang pasti aku semapat merasakan yang pertama dulu."

Aku tersenyum membalasnya yang ikut tersenyum, "Lalu?"

"Lalu apa?"

"Lanjutkan ceritamu!"

"Aku sudah bertunangan sejak kecil, dan aku juga merasakan cinta padanya, hanya sempat terlupa ketika bertemu denganmu. Cinta kadang egois, karena tak terjadi hanya pada satu orang. Yang pasti sekarang aku yakin dengan tunanganku itu, dan aku ingin tetap menjadi sahabatmu, mencintaimu sebagai sahabat. Bolehkah?"

Aku menatap matanya yang penuh harap dan tersenyum. "Tentu saja, maaf aku mendiamkanmu selama ini." aku menunduk, tapi kemudian kurasakan sebuah pelukan.

"Aku pantas mendapatkannya. Aku memang salah. Tapi mulai sekarang berhenti mendiamkanku dan memasang ekspresi buruk itu ya?"

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Aku jadi ingin berkenalan dengan tunanganmu." Kataku setelah beberapa asyik dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Tentu saja nanti akan kukenalkan kalau dia berlibur ke sini. Dia sangat baik dan emmm pandai memasak."

Aku tersenyum-senyum menatapnya yang asyik bercerita tentang tunangannya. Ah senang sekali aku kembali bersamanya. Pertemanan itu tak terlalu buruk kan? Aku rasa aku butuh seorang teman.

"Rupanya kalian di sini?"

Aku menoleh dan tiba-tiba rasa takut menyelimutiku ketika melihat Donghae menatap kami dengan pandangan sedikit kecewa mungkin. Tunggu dulu kenapa aku harus merasa takut?

"Maaf aku hanya mengobrol dengannya." Kyu berdiri. Aku ikut berdiri dan kenapa rasa takut itu makin menggedor hatiku. Aku takut Donghae salah faham. Hah salah faham? Ah aku jadi heran sendiri pada pikiranku. Apa ini gara-gara obrolan melanturku dengan Kyu, aku jadi tak fokus pada pikiranku.

"Emm Kyu ini sebenarnya sahabatku ketika di SMP, dan kami sempat salah faham." Jelasku begitu Donghae mendekat. Entah kenapa aku merasa harus menjelaskan itu pada Donghae.

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dan sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya. Hanya sedikit, bukan cengiran seperti biasanya. Bukannya dia anak yang ramah, kenapa sikapnya jadi dingin ya?

"Ah aku lupa Hyukkie, cemburu juga salah satu tanda cinta."

Aku menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang sedang menaikan alisnya, apa maksudnya?

"Juga rasa takut- takut seseorang salah faham ketika melihat kita bersama orang lain, itu juga cinta."

Apa? Apa maksudnya? Apa dia sedang menyindirku. Aku langsung memberikan deathglare pada Kyu yang sekarang sedang terkekeh. Dan ketika menoleh pada Donghae dia juga sedang tersenyum. Apa maksud mereka ini. Ah aku jadi merasa orang bodoh satu-satunya di sini. Aku segera menghentakkan kaki dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Menyebalkan!

.

.

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Kami sudah berbaikan.." bisikku ketika Hyukkie sedang berjalan menjauh sambil menghentakkan kakiknya. Senyumku tetap terpasang, aku sungguh senang.

"Wah hebat, bagaimana caranya kau menaklukkan dia?"

"Entah mungkin ini keberuntungan. Aku juga tak tahu, mungkin buah dari doa-doaku." Kataku sambil memberinya cengiran.

Donghae menepuk pundakku, "Hahah kau ini! Tapi bisa juga sih. Tapi aku merasa sedikit membohonginya, soal kedekatan kita."

Senyumku langsung memudar, "Aku juga sih, tapi kita tak bermaksud burukkan. Sebaiknya kita lupakan itu, dan mulai hari-hari baru. Kita buat dia ceria."

Donghae mengangguk mantap, "Baiklah aku setuju."

Kami lalu mulai berjalan menyusulnya, "Tapi jangan pasang wajah cemburu begitu lagi padaku, aku benar-benar sudah menganggapnya sahabat atau saudara. Aku sudah punya Wookie."

"Haaahh iya sih, tapi perasaan cemburu itu menguar begitu saja."

"Wah jadi benar ..." padahal aku tadi cuma memancingnya. Jadi dia juga suka pada Hyukkie?

"Mwo?" Donghae menatapku tak mengerti, haha dia sama polosnya ternyata.

"Cemburu tanda cinta loh."

Lalu tanpa menunggu responnya aku segera berlari menuju kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

**Donghae POV**

Apa? Apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun? Cemburu tanda cinta? Aku cemburu pada Hyukkie, kalau begitu apa aku mencintainya? Hah? Apa? Aku mencintai Hyukkie? Sesaat aku hanya bisa membeku di tempat.

Jadi, aku mencintai Hyukkie? Itukah yang membuatku jadi keras kepala dan terus berusaha ingin berteman dengannya, ingin mencairkan kebekuannya. Karena aku mencintainya? Ooh yang benar saja. Aku masih normal kan?

Seakan melayang saat aku melangkah menuju kelas, begitu masuk mataku otomatis mencari sosoknya yang apa.. dia sedang tersenyum padaku? Aku membalas senyumnya. Hatiku rasanya jadi hangat. Aku jadi terus tersenyum sampai duduk di bangkuku dengan Kyu.

"Iya kan aku benar..." terdengar lagi suara Kyu.

Aku menoleh dan mendapati wajahnya yang bersinar jahil. Aku segera menghentikan senyumku. Ahh aku harus benar-benar merenungkan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

**Eunhyuk POV**

Aku berjalan pulang dengan diapit dua namja di kanan dan kiriku. Yang satunya asyik melamun, yang satunya asyik senyum-senyum.

"Kau kenapa Kyu?" si namja yang tak henti tersenyum.

"Aku masih tak percaya bisa sedekat ini kembali denganmu. Aku senang sekali. Rasanya pengorbananku sekolah di sini meski tak pernah kau sapa dan selalu kau acuhkan, semuanya terbayarkan Hyukkie.." dia memandangku masih dengan full smile.

Ah.. hatiku jadi hangat mendengarnya. Aku segera menggandeng tangannya. Lalu aku menoleh ke samping kiriku. Si namja yang asyik melamun. "Hae kau kenapa?"

Donghae menoleh, "Anni aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu Hyuk..." lalu matanya sedikit menajam, aku segera melepaskan gandenganku di tangan Kyu, saat sadar itulah yang sedang dipelototi Donghae. Rasa takut dia salah faham kembali menyerangku. Aku kembali berjalan dengan kepala menunduk.

Sampai di rumah, kami disambut dengan tatapan tak percaya Sungmin Hyung.

Ia langsung memeluk Kyu, dulu dia memang sering berkunjung dan sudah menganggap Kyu adiknya sendiri sama seperti sayangnya padaku.

"Wah aku benar-benar tak menyangka? Kalian mau belajar?" kami mengangguk. "Baiklah aku akan minta pelayan menyipakan camilan yang enak." Lalu dia segera berlari ke dapur dengan penuh semangat. Pasti senang karena aku tak sendirian lagi.

Kami masuk ke kamarku, Donghae langsung duduk di tempat tidur. Sedangkan Kyu asyik memandangi seluruh kamarku. Lalu setelah puas, ikut duduk bersama Donghae, aku juga ikut setelah menyimpan tas.

"Jangan dulu belajar, bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol?" ucap Donghae yang sekarang sedang berbaring.

"Mengobrol apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau tentang kau Hyuk. Aku ingin dengar masa kecilmu." Usul Donghae.

Masa kecilku? Berarti aku harus menceritakan soal masa-masa pedihku.

"Ah tapi kalau kau keberatan tak usah." Donghae langsung duduk kembali,

"Ah tidak kok, aku mau bercerita. Tapi ini bukan kisah yang indah ya..."

Kyu menunduk, ia sudah dengan sebagian kisah itu, meski banyak juga yang kusembunyikan.

Aku menghela nafas dan mulai memutar kenangan masa kecilku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan Ripiu :**

Cosmojewel : hah? Ripiumu bermutu kok .. dan selalu eon nantikan ^^

Beakren : iya dia emang daebak.. *kissu Hae.. eh,,,

Vampie : hahahha ini HaeHyuk,,, 'Vampie'. Donghae mungkin akan sedikit menyakitinya.. -_-

Hyukhyuk : masih dong. Kamu yang lumayan setia meripiu FF saya meski Ffnya masih begini.. kita sama kalau gitu ^^ ku hanya bisa cerewet kalau dicereweti duluan..

Arit291 : ahahahah okai-okai... KyuHyuk 4ever #gak mau kalah.. Kyu : lalu kenapa kau buat haehyuk dasar! #nyengir..

Minmi arakida : akhirnya... hmmm lihat aja nantri *smirk heheh HaeHyuk kok...

Kyukyu : udah lanjut nie.. ^^

Sora Hwang : Udah lanjut... momennya perlahan ya.. slow but sure..

Anonymouss : hahah mungkin banget soal itu wkwkwk bisa aja nebak pikiran saya... Andwae Hyukkie and Kyunnie mine.. *deathglare

Cho miku : hahah dia baik kok.. *peluk Kyu

Kenja Reehyukie : aku juga bingung *plakkk udah dilanjut.. sankyu,, ^^

Nyukkunyuk : Wkkwkw.. keinginanmu terkabul (ala ibu peri).. saya persembahkan Hyukkie POV di sini.. ^^

Aiyu Kie : wuiihh udah gak sabar.. nie udah dilanjut ^^

Sweetyhaehyuk : wuahh makasih dah suka.. endingnya HaeHyuk kok.. tapi gak semudah itu tentunya *smirk

ChwangMine95 : (hae : gomawo aku akan terus berusaha Saengi).. ya makasih semangatnya.. ku akan berusaha lebih semangat lagi *kepalkan tangan ke udara ala naruto.. :)

yELFmyolchi98 : gomawo... tapi sekarang udah dibaca kan?

Guest : ini sapa kah? Kenapa gak kasih nama,,, jadi bingung manggil... hahah iya ayo Hae tuh banyak yang nyemangatin kamu! ^^

**Terimakasih sudah mau baca, dan terimakasih kalau mau memberi komentar. ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**TAK BUTUH TEMAN**

**By : Cieze Kyuhyunnie Admrhyukkie**

**Cast : Main. HaeHyuk. KyuHyuk. And Other SJ member**

**Disclaimer : Seluruh Cast bukan punya saya.**

**Warning : BL. Alur pelan. OOC.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana kalau tentang kau Hyuk. Aku ingin dengar masa kecilmu." Usul Donghae.

Masa kecilku? Berarti aku harus menceritakan soal masa-masa pedihku.

"Ah tapi kalau kau keberatan tak usah." Donghae langsung duduk kembali,

"Ah tidak kok, aku mau bercerita. Tapi ini bukan kisah yang indah ya..."

Kyu menunduk, ia sudah dengar sebagian kisah itu, meski banyak juga yang kusembunyikan.

Aku menghela nafas dan mulai memutar kenangan masa kecilku.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

Dua _namja_ kecil itu meringkuk di depan rumah. Yang lebih besar memeluk _namja_ kecil di sampingnya. Berusaha menenangkan tangis yang tak henti keluar dari _namja_ kecil itu, meski sejujurnya matanya juga memerah, tapi ia harus kuat. Demi adiknya, satu-satunya yang ia punya sekarang ini.

Di sekitarnya berserakan barang-barang yang dikeluarkan paksa dari rumah itu. Rumah yang dulunya bisa mereka klaim sebagai rumah mereka. Itu menambah gambaran pedih mereka saat ini.

Setelah ayah dan ibunya menghilang tanpa kabar, tiba-tiba penagih datang dan mengatakan rumah ini miliknya. Dua _namja_ cilik itu tak tahu harus pergi ke mana. Yang lebih besar sebenarnya tahu, dia tak sengaja membaca sebuah berita tentang kecelakaan pesawat terbang, tapi yang kecil ia hanya tahu orang tuanya pergi untuk mengunjungi nenek mereka.

Akhirnya yang lebih besar, yang baru saja menamatkan sekolah menengahnya - meski mereka terlihat sepantaran- menarik lembut anak yang lebih kecil. Setelah si _namja_ kecil berdiri, ia mengusap pipinya yang basah.

"Ayo Eunhyuk!" katanya sambil memberi senyum manis.

Kaki-kaki kecil mereka menapaki jalan, meski tak tahu akan ke mana arah yang dituju. Si kakak berparas cantik itu melangkah dengan pasti. Setidaknya si adiknya harus merasa aman, meski sejujurnya ia sama bingungnya. Tak ada satu pun keluarga orang tuanya di kota ini, malah ia tak tahu siapa kerabatnya. Ayah dan Ibunya tak pernah menceritakan itu.

Ketika kakinya sudah tak kuat lagi, _namja_ yang lebih kecil menarik ujung lengan baju kakaknya. "Eunhyuk lelah, Hyuung..."

Sang _hyung_ segera berbalik dan meraih tubuh Eunhyuk agar duduk di dekat benteng rumah entah siapa. Sungmin membuka tas yang dari tadi dibawanya dan mengambil botol air minum. Membukanya dan segera memberikan pada adiknya.

"Sungmin _Hyung_... kita mau kemana?" tanya Eunhyuk pelan.

Sungmin memberi senyum yang ia usahakan tak terlihat pedih, ia sendiri tak tahu akan kemana mereka. Tiba-tiba sebuah pikiran melintas. "Ah _Hyung_ punya ide Hyukkie..."

Sungmin segera berdiri dan meraih lengan Eunhyuk. Kali ini ia benar-benar mantap, semoga orang ini bisa menolong.

.

.

.

"Ini rumah siapa _Hyung_?"

Eunhyuk memandang gerbang tinggi di depannya.

Sungmin tak menjawab, ia sedikit termenung.

"_Hyung_..." Eunhyuk menggoyang-goyangkan lengan _Hyung_nya.

Sungmin menoleh dan kembali memberi senyum. Lalu dengan mantap dia menekan bel. Tak lama gerbang kecil di samping gerbang tinggi itu terbuka. Seseorang berpakaian maid keluar dan memberi tanda agar mereka masuk.

"Hyuung..." Eunhyuk mencoba bertanya lagi. Tapi sungmin hanya kembali menarik lengannya lembut. Masuk ke rumah putih coklat itu.

.

.

.

Sejak itu mereka tinggal di sana. Pemilik rumah itu adalah seorang pria tua yang ditinggal seluruh keluarganya dalam kecelakaan. Sungmin dulu tak sengaja bertemu dengannya, ketika orang tua ini hampir bunuh diri. Sungmin berhasil menyadarkan pria tua ini dengan kata-kata sederhana. 'Walaupun nanti atau sekarang sama sama akan mati, setidaknya anda tidak mati sebagai pengecut, kenapa tidak berbuat baik sampai hari kematian anda yang sebenarnya datang.'

Pria tua ingin membalas budi dengan memberi uang atau apapun yang Sungmin minta, Sungmin menolak. Tapi kini ia rasa, ia membutuhkan pertolongannya. Ia hanya ingin meminta pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal.

Pria itu menyambut dengan baik. Sungmin langsung dijadikan kepala pelayan, padahal ia baru saja lulus SMP. Tapi sungmin memang pantas untuk jabatan itu. Kelihaiannya dalam mengatur patut diacungi jempol.

Sayang rupanya mereka tak tahu, rumor yang beredar di luaran. Sungmin dikatakan sebagai pria yang dipelihara oleh pria yang memang kaya raya itu. Sungmin tak pernah tahu, karena ia juga tak melanjutkan sekolah di jalur formal. Pekerjaannya hanya di rumah.

Tapi Eunhyuk lah yang merasakannya. Eunhyuk melanjutkan sekolahnya dengan paksaan Sungmin, yang menjadi sasaran. Di sekolahnya tak ada yang ada mau menjadi temannya. Bahkan ia lebih banyak dibully.

Eunhyuk kecil saat itu tak mengerti. Tapi yang ia mengerti adalah ia tak mau membuat Sungmin bersedih, sehingga apa pun yang terjadi di sekolah apalagi yang menyedihkan tak pernah ia ceritakan pada Sungmin. Ia hanya bercerita yang baik-baik saja.

Kadang ada yang mau berteman dengan Eunhyuk tapi dengan imbalan, kepintaran atau bekalnya. Tapi lebih banyak ia diabaikan. Eunhyuk melakukan segala cara agar diterima berteman, tapi tak ada teman yang tulus padanya. Sampai akhirnya Eunhyuk percaya ia tak mungkin bisa berteman. Tak ada orang tulus di dunia ini.

Puncaknya ketika pria tua itu meninggal. Sungmin kini diberi tambahan gelar sebagai si perampas harta yang Eunhyuk terima semakin jauh dari batas wajar, dan tak ada yang menolongnya. Tidak seperti Sungmin yang meski berwajah imut tapi jago berkelahi. Eunhyuk hanya _namja_ biasa. ia mulai kewalahan menyembunyikan semuanya pada Sungmin. Wajah lebamnya atau mata sembabnya.

Eunhyuk semakin benci. Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk pindah sekolah dengan alasan ingin sekolah di tempat idamannya. Maka ketika pertengahan kelas VIII dia pun pindah ke sekolah terkenal dengan beasiswa penuh. Di sana ia hanya berusaha menjadi anak yang biasa saja. Tapi rupanya nasib sial masih senantiasa menguntitnya. Meski rumor tentang Sungmin tidak sampai sana, dia dibully karena status sosialnya sekarang. Dia yang hanya anak pindahan dan karena beasiswa.

Eunhyuk yang tak mau mencari masalah, berusaha tersenyum pada apa pun yang dilakukan padanya. Hanya itu. Tetap berusaha melindungi Sungmin dari rasa sedih. Meski kadang Sungmin bisa menangkap pancaran sedihnya, apalagi ia tak pernah membawa teman ke rumah.

Sampailah ia bertemu Kyuhyun.

_**Flash Back End**_

.

.

.

"Begitulah, hingga akhirnya ya... sekarang ini."

Sesaat hanya sepi yang menyelimuti. Semua terbawa suasa kelam kisah hidup Eunhyuk. Meski sebagian sudah didengar Donghae, ia tetap merasa keseluruhan ceritanya menyedihkan. Donghae yang dari kecil sudah hidup bahagia tak bisa membayangkan kehidupan seperti Eunhyuk.

Tanpa sadar Donghae mendekat dan memeluk Eunhyuk erat. Ia menepuk punggung Eunhyuk pelan.

"Tak apa, sekarang tak terlalu terasa sedihnya, aku.. emm punya kalian." Eunhyuk tersenyum setelah Donghae melepaskan pelukannya.

"Eheemm.. Ehemmm..." terdengar deheman (yang kentara sekali dibuat-buat) dari Kyuhyun.

"Apa sih Kyu?" omel Donghae pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya memberi cengiran yang sama sekali tak pantas untuk wajahnya.

"Aku hanya merasa terabaikan, sayang sekali putri cantikku Wookie, tak ada di sini.. oh malangnya panggeran tampan ini.. "

EunHae memberi ekspresi ingin muntah mendengar kata-kata sok Puitis Kyuhyun. Sedangkan si pelaku sendiri tetap asyik dengan ekspresi panggerannya. Tapi walau bagaimanapun suasana suram tadi berubah. Donghae benar-benar tak menyangka ternyata sifat asli Kyuhyun seperti ini. Pecicilan.

"Ah iya tunggu dulu! Sungmin _Hyung_ jago berkelahi?" tanya Donghae dengan raut wajah tak percaya.

"Meski sulit mempercayainya, tapi itu benar. Dulu ketika TK dia sering diejek karena seperti anak perempuan. Appa akhirnya mendaftarkannya untuk ikut martial arts. Dan ya dia jago, meski image cantiknya tak juga bisa menjadi manly."

"Wuaah aku harus belajar padanya." Teriak Donghae girang sendiri.

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka, rupanya Sungmin _Hyung_. Di belakangnya beberapa maid datang dengan membawa nampan besar. Camilan dan minuman segera dihamparkan di meja.

"_Hyung_... ajari aku berkelahi ya...?"

"_Mwo_?" Sungmin menatap Donghae tak mengerti. "Apa yang kau ceritakan padanya Eunhyukkie?"

Eunhyuk hanya memberi cengiran pada Sungmin.

"Ah _jebal_ _Hyung_.. aku juga ingin bisa.. ya ya ya..." Donghae berusaha memberikan _Puppy_ _eyes_.

"_Ara_-ara nanti ya .. tapi kalau _Aboeji_mu sedang tak ada."

"Asyik gomawo _Hyung_."

Eunhyuk dan Kyu hanya saling pandang melihat tingkah Donghae yang kadang memang kekanak-kanakkan.

.

.

.

**Donghae POV**

Baiklah seharusnya aku senang kan melihat Eunhyuk yang sekarang selalu ceria. Senyumnya dengan mudah tersungging tanpa perlu bersusah payah menggodanya. Tapi mengapa rasanya aku tak rela melihat banyak sekali yang memperhatikannya sekarang. Dan yang paling parah perasaan yang kata Kyu 'cemburu' itu selalu datang. Bahkan ketika Hyuk sedang bersama Kyuhyun.

Aku 'cemburu' pada Kyuhyun? Bagaimana mungkin itu terjadi?

"Hae..."

Donghae mengerjap dan tersenyum begitu wajah yang begitu ia suka sedang menatapnya khawatir.

"Gwaenchana?" raut wajahnya khawatir, dan entahlah itu membuat Donghae jadi ingin bersikap sedikit melenceng dari sifat aslinya. Just a little lie.

"Aku pusing Hyuk..." kuberikan wajah memelas. Wajahnya semakin khawatir. Aku bersorak dalam hati. Senang sekali rasanya melihat ia hanya mengkhawatirkanku seperti saat ini. Apalagi ketika tangannya terangkat dan menempel di dahiku. Tangannya yang lain menempel di dahinya sendiri.

"Emmm ah aku tak tahu caranya mengetahui perbedaan suhu, tapi sepertinya kau tak terlalu panas, mungkin kau kebanyakan membaca saja tadi."

Hyuk akan menurunkan lengannya, tapi aku segera menahan. Aku malah meletakkan kepalau di bangku. Tetap dengan lengannya yang ada di dahiku dan tanganku yang ada di atas tangannya. Aku memejamkan mata dan bergumam pelan, "Biarkan begini dulu ya, rasanya nyaman."

Dan serius itu terasa nyaman, apalagi ketika angin berhembus semilir. Rasanya jadi mengantuk. Dan aku pun tertidur begitu saja.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun tiba-tiba. Mimpi apa itu tadi, aku berusaha mengingat-ingat tapi semakin berusaha kuingat, gambarannya semakin mengabur. Ahh yang pasti rasa sesaknya masih tertinggal di hatiku. mimpi tadi sangat menyedihkan. Sebuah bayangan berkelebat, bayangan Hyuk yang menangis. Apa itu di mimpiku?

Mataku terbuka dan kudapati posisi kami masih sama, hanya bedanya, Hyuk sedang bersandar ke kursi dan memandang ke arah jendela. Tangannya yang hangat masih ada di keningku membuatku tersenyum. Mimpi hanya bunga tidur kan? Aku harus melupakannya.

Aku meremas tangannya, membuat dia menoleh dan memberiku senyum yang masih membuatku candu. Aku menurunkan tangannya dari keningku meski masih kugenggam erat. Aku ikut bangkit dan menyandarkan badan di kursi sambil menggerak-gerakkan leherku yang kaku.

"Apa songsaengnim belum masuk juga?" berapa lama ya tadi aku tertidur?

"Sudah, tapi hari ini belajar di luar kelas." Hyuk menggedikkan kepalanya ke arah jendela, aku ikut melihat, ah di lapangan anak-anak sedang melingkari Seongsangnim. "Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah meminta izin untukmu, aku bilang kau sakit."

Aku mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum. Ketika menoleh pada Hyuk dia kembali memandang ke arah lapang, sangat serius. Aku jadi ikut memandang lagi ke lapang. Apakah Hyuk sedang memandangi Kyu? Rasa cemburu itu kembali menjalari hatiku. apa jangan-jangan Hyuk sebenarnya sempat punya perasaan yang sama dengan Kyu?

Meski berusaha menghilangkan pikiran itu, tetap saja pikiran itu berkeliaran di otakku. Ah aku merasa bodoh sekali, ayolah memangnya aku juga punya perasaan apa pada Hyuk. Apa hakku mempertanyakan soal perasaannya? Bukankah aku normal? Aku dibesarkan dan dididik di lingkungan keluarga yang begitu tegas pada peraturan dan norma yang ada.

Tapi ada bagian hatiku yang selalu berbisik-bisik padaku. Aku punya perasaan itu! Perasaan terlarang itu pada Hyuk. Aku menghela nafas.

"Kenapa Hae?"

Ah saking asyiknya, aku tak tahu kalau Hyuk sedang memandangiku. Aku memberinya senyum bermakna tak apa-apa. Setidaknya sampai aku bisa meyakini apa perasaanku padanya aku tak boleh menambah tingkatan pertemanan ini. Jangan sampai Hyuk akhirnya tenggelam pada trauma baru karenaku.

.

.

.

Kamar Hyuk terdengar amat berisik. Ternyata kami ini punya dua kepribadian. Kalau hanya sendiri-sendiri kami lebih banyak diam. Tapi begitu bersama, kami akan jadi sangat teramat ribut. Hyuk bahkan tak malu untuk jadi amat merajuk. Tapi aku suka.

"_Andwaeeeeee_..." Hyuk menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kami sedang mendiskusikan tugas kelompok dari sekolah. Dengan kepandaian dan kharismaku, aku berhasil membuat Songsaengnim menjadikan kami satu kelompok. Tapi kami belum sampai pada jalan tengah yang tepat. Hyuk ingin _dance_, Kyu ingin bernyanyi dan aku ingin drama. Kyuhyun mulai setuju untuk drama, tapi Hyuk menolak mentah-mentah.

"Aku tak bisa menari Hyukkie... kau tahu itu kan?" Kyu kembali pada pernyataan awalnya. Ia menatap langsung mata Hyuk yang entah mengapa kembali membuat letupan 'cemburu' itu menguar.

Hyuk terdiam. Aku tahu dia ingin mengalah tapi dia ingin menari juga.

"Baiklah..." Hyuk akhirnya memberi senyum. Tunggu dulu kenapa dia semudah ini menyerah pada Kyu? Entahlah ini malah membuatku jadi ingin mempertahankan _dance_.

"Tapi Hyuk, kau bisa drama?"

Hyuk terlihat berfikir, kemudian ia menggeleng. "Aku tak bisa, tapi aku mau mencoba."

Ah aku tak suka melihatnya mengorbankan diri untuk Kyu.

"Atau begini saja, bagaimana kalau kita menggabungkan semuanya. Ada tarian, lagu dan sedikit drama?"

Mata Hyuk langsung berbinar. "Ah Kyu... ide bagus, kau memang selalu punya ide bagus!" Hyuk kemudian memeluk Kyu. Kenapa dadaku jadi bergetar tak suka begini. Apalagi ketika kyu mulai mengusap-usap rambut Hyuk yang dibalas Hyuk dengan _gummysmile_nya. Hatiku makin panas.

Aku sedikit menyentakkan buku yang tadi kupegang hingga jatuh di lantai.

"Baiklah aku bodoh dan tak sepintar Kyu!" bentakku entah pada siapa.

Hyuk memandangku heran, sedangkan Kyu ah kenapa dia malah tersenyum-senyum seolah-olah mengejek dan ... ADA APA DENGAN TANGANNYA? Ia sedang mengelus pipi Hyuk.

Aku menghentakkan kaki dan keluar dari kamar, aku menuju pintu keluar samping. Di sana ada taman kecil. Aku duduk di kursi.

.

.

.

**Eunhyuk POV**

"Dia kenapa sih Kyu? Apa aku berbuat salah?" aku menatap Kyu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan kembali mengelus rambutku, "Dia cemburu padaku Hyukkie..."

"Cemburu? Kenapa?"

"Karena dia menyukaimu."

Mataku membulat. "Mwo? Menyukaiku?"

"Ya sama dengan perasaanku dulu padamu."

Maksudnya Hae menyukaiku seperti... seperti... ah tidak mungkin kan?

"Itu mungkin. Ayo sekarang susul dia."

Sebelum sempat menjawab, Kyuhyun sudah mendorongku agar keluar dari kamar. Sesaat aku termagu. Apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku sendiri tak pernah atau belum yakin pada perasaanku. Aku merasa bahagia amat sangat bahagia bersama Hae, tapi perasaan itu sama seperti saat aku bersama Kyuhyun.

Aku menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, sepertinya Donghae keluar. Terlihat dari pintu keluar yang ada di dekat dapur (yang dekat dengan kamarku), pintu itu sedikit terbuka. Pelan aku mendekat ke sana.

.

.

.

**Kyu POV**

Aku menghela nafas setelah pintu kututup. Aku memegang dadaku. Kenapa rasanya tetap seperti diremas. Padahal aku sudah merelakannya kan? Aku yakin Hyukkie suka pada Donghae bukan aku. Mereka juga terlihat lebih serasi. Lagipula aku sudah punya Ryeowook. Ah semangat Kyu. Tak boleh begini. Aku mengusir jauh-jauh perasaan ingin memiliki Hyukkie yang sempat melintas lagi.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk melangkah pelan. Donghae memang ada di sana, sedang duduk di kursi taman itu. Setelah mengambil nafas lagi, Eunhyuk berjalan mantap dan duduk di samping Donghae.

"Hae..."

Donghae tersentak, ia menoleh.

"Kenapa keluar begitu saja?"

"Emmm... a.. aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar..."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Donghae terlihat semakin gugup, membuat Eunhyuk entah kenapa malah semakin gencar ingin menggoda _namja_ yang biasanya menggodanya.

"Kau cemburu?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Donghae langsung menoleh lagi dan membulatkan mata polosnya, "Ah.. ce..cemburu? Ani..."

"Jangan bohong Hae..." Eunhyuk mencolek-colek bahu Donghae.

"Aku tidak cemburu!"

"Bohong..." masih mencolek-colek.

"Tidak!"

"Cemburu!"

"Tidak!"

"Cemburu..."

"BAIKLAH AKU MEMANG CEMBURU. SANGAT CEMBURU PADAMU!"

Baik Donghae yang berteriak keras, ataupun Eunhyuk yang mendengarnya sama-sama tersentak. Mata mereka sama-sama membulat sempurna dengan tatapan yang tersambung.

Donghae yang pertama kali sadar, segera memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah sekarang. Akhirnya pengakuan itu harus terucap dengan cara seperti ini. tapi Donghae akhirnya bisa yakin pada perasaannya. Ya ia suka pada Eunhyuk itu tak bisa ia tolak lagi.

"A.. aku ... tak bisa berkelit lagi dan berusaha mencari-cari alasan... a..aku memang menyukaimu Hyuk.." terdengar suara Donghae lirih. "Menyukaimu dalam konteks Cinta..."

Sesaat hanya hening, Donghae bahkan sudah yakin Eunhyuk akan meninggalkannya dan berkata bahwa yang dia sukai sebenarnya adalah Kyuhyun. Tapi sebuah tubrukan (pelukan) membuat hatinya serasa disiram air dingin yang menyejukkan.

"Na... hiks... do..."

Cukup. Itu cukup. Rasanya Donghae ingin terbang ke bulan, persetan dengan Neil Amstrong dengan Appolonya. Rasanya ia bisa terbang langsung saat ini saking bahagianya. Dia tak tahu kalau ternyata rasanya sebahagia ini, ketika cinta berbalas. Donghae balas memeluk erat.

.

.

.

Tangan saling bertaut, wajah yang kadang saling memandang tapi juga saling berpaling. Begitulah Eunhyuk dan Donghae saat ini. Tapi akhirnya Donghae menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk erat, "Ayo kita temui Kyu, dia pasti akan mati saking bosannya menunggu kita."

Eunhyuk mengangguk. Beriringan mereka berjalan ke arah kamar.

Baru akan membuka pintu terdengar suara Kyu.

"Baiklah Daddy... aku akan pindah minggu depan... arra..."

Eunhyuk mematung di tempat, tangannya yang dipegang Donghae mengeras. Tapi tangannya terlepas, Eunhyuk dengan cepat membuka pintu dan memeluk Kyu dari belakang. Kyu segera berbalik dan balas memeluk. Matanya bertatapan dengan Donghae yang masih sedikit melayang pikirannya saat ikut masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Maaf Hyukkie... aku dari dulu sudah disuruh satu sekolah bersama Wookie... lagipula kau ada Donghae kan sekarang?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Donghae jadi gamang lagi. Kepada siapa sebenarnya hati Hyuk berlabuh?

.

.

.

**Eunhyuk POV**

Sakit, kenapa tetap sakit meski kutahu orang yang kucintai ada di sampingku sekarang ini. aku yakin sepenuh hati aku mencintai Donghae. Tapi aku tetap tak rela Kyu pergi. Bagaimanapun dia lah yang pertama kali menawarkan pertemanan tulus padaku. Seolah seperti di lorong gelap dan ada yang memberiku lampu. Itu adalah Kyuhyun.

Sifat egoisku menginginkan mereka berdua ada di sampingku selamanya. Betapa egoisnya!

Tapi berusaha kuberikan senyum juga saat dia berpamitan. Aku berusaha menahan tangis meski akhirnya tumpah saat dia benar-benar tak bisa kulihat lagi sosoknya. Donghae memelukku erat. Ah kau masih punya Hae. aku masih punya dia.

.

.

.

**KYU POV**

Aku pengecut? Ya kalian boleh memanggilku begitu? aku lah yang sebenarnya mempercepat kepindahanku. Aku tak sanggup melihat Eunhyuk dengan orang lain. Belum sanggup lebih tepatnya. Daripada ini akan semakin menyakitiku dan membuatku semakin menjauh dari Wookie. Aku yang harus pergi. Mungkin berdekatan dengan Wookie akan memberiku perasaan cinta itu lagi. Cinta untuk Wookie. Lagipula aku yakin Donghae akan menjaga Hyukkieku dengan baik.

.

.

.

**Donghae POV**

"Kau tahu Hyuk apa perbedaanmu dan bintang?"

Eunhyuk menoleh padaku. Kepalanya sedikit miring dengan ekspresi menakjubkan. "Jangan bilang kalau bintang bersinar di langit sedangkan aku di hatimu..."

Aku segera memberikan cengiran. "Ani... aku mau bilang... kau berbeda dengan bintang. Bintang itu begitu banyak yang mengagumi, mencari tahu dan ingin memiliki tapi tak pernah ada yang bisa memiliknya. Sedangkan kau, kau sama mengagumkannya tapi kau bisa kumiliki. Kau adalah bintangku."

"Gombal!" pekik Eunhyuk sambil menjauh saat akan kupeluk, membuat bianglala yang kami tumpangi jadi bergoyang.

Tapi senyum di bibirnya yang berusaha ia sembunyikan membuatku sedikit tenang. Aku harus bisa tetap membuat Hyuk menjadi ceria seperti janjiku pada Kyu. Aku tahu Kyu sebenarnya masih punya perasaan yang sama. Hatiku berkata seperti itu.

.

.

.

Setelah puas seharian bermain di taman bermain. Kami akhirnya pulang. Aku sangat bahagia melihat senyum yang tak henti tersungging di bibir Hyuk. Rasanya aku akan selalu berusaha melakukan apapun untuk melihat senyuman ini.

"Hae..."

Aku menoleh dan ...

Cup

Aku mematung seketika. Hyuk mencium pipiku.

Ketika menoleh yang kulihat adalah punggungnya yang berlari terburu-buru masuk. Aku mengusap pipiku pelan dan tersenyum. Ah senangnya rasanya tak berlebihan kalau cinta itu bisa membuat bunga seakan bermekaran di hati. Itu kurasakan sekarang. Aku memandang langit. Terimakasih Tuhan.

Pelan aku berjalan masuk melewati gerbang kecil yang tadi dimasuki Hyuk.

Dan deg!

Aku mematung. Mobil itu? _Aboeji_ sudah pulang?

Aku segera mengusir semua rasa khawatir. Tak ada yang perlu kutakutkan. Ah tapi kenapa perasaan takut itu tetap menggedor-gedor hatiku. wajah Hyuk yang menangis di mimpiku kembali terbayang. Tidak! Ini bukan firasat apapun.

Aku akan mempertahankan Hyuk sampai kemampuan terakhirku, meski itu berarti aku harus melawan _Aboeji_. Dengan mantap aku masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Masih ada yang ingat cerita ini? It's still HaeHyuk n maybe Happy Ending pada akhirnya ^^


	7. Chapter 7 Aboeji

**TAK BUTUH TEMAN**

**By : Cieze Kyuhyunnie Admrhyukkie**

**Cast : Main. HaeHyuk. KyuHyuk. And Other SJ member**

**Disclaimer : Seluruh Cast bukan punya saya.**

**Warning : BL. Alur pelan. OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah puas seharian bermain di taman bermain. Kami akhirnya pulang. Aku sangat bahagia melihat senyum yang tak henti tersungging di bibir Hyuk. Rasanya aku akan selalu berusaha melakukan apapun untuk melihat senyuman ini.

"Hae..."

Aku menoleh dan ...

Cup

Aku mematung seketika. Hyuk mencium pipiku.

Ketika menoleh yang kulihat adalah punggungnya yang berlari terburu-buru masuk. Aku mengusap pipiku pelan dan tersenyum. Ah senangnya rasanya tak berlebihan kalau cinta itu bisa membuat bunga seakan bermekaran di hati. Itu kurasakan sekarang. Aku memandang langit. Terimakasih Tuhan.

Pelan aku berjalan masuk melewati gerbang kecil yang tadi dimasuki Hyuk.

Dan deg!

Aku mematung. Mobil itu? _Aboeji_ sudah pulang?

Aku segera mengusir semua rasa khawatir. Tak ada yang perlu kutakutkan. Ah tapi kenapa perasaan takut itu tetap menggedor-gedor hatiku. wajah Hyuk yang menangis di mimpiku kembali terbayang.

Tidak! Ini bukan firasat apapun.

Aku akan mempertahankan Hyuk sampai kemampuan terakhirku, meski itu berarti aku harus melawan _Aboeji_. Dengan mantap aku masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hae ya... bagaimana sekolahmu?"

Aku segera menegakkan tubuh. Kusimpan sendok di piring tanpa menimbulkan bunyi. "Ne _Aboeji_. Sekolahnya menyenangkan. Dan nilaiku sama seperti biasanya." Jawabku dengan suara rendah.

"Kau memang selalu bisa kuandalkan Hae. Aku bangga padamu."

Aku hanya memberi senyum tipis. "_Kamsahamnida_ _Abeoji_."

"Jadi kau ingin hadiah apa dariku hm?"

"Tidak usah _aboeji_."

"Kau ini Hae, apa kau tak ingin membeli sesuatu? Apapun itu pasti aku berikan, tentunya selama aku mampu."

Aku menginginkan sesuatu tapi akankah _Aboeji_ mengabulkan keinginanku?

"Kenapa Hae? ada yang kau inginkan kan?" _Aboeji_ tersenyum.

"Emmm bisakah _Aboeji_ memberiku waktu untuk memikirkan apa yang kuinginkan?"

_Aboeji_ keluar dari tempat duduknya dia lalu mendekat dan menepuk bahuku. "Tentu saja Hae. Jangan sekaku itu padaku. Dari dulu aku ingin memberimu hadiah tapi bingung apa yang kau suka."

Bolehkah aku berharap. Aku kembali hanya memberi senyum. Meski ingin menghilangkan kekakuan terhadap Abeoji sejak dulu tapi entah kenapa aku tetap tidak bisa. Ada sesuatu pada diri beliau yang membuatku selalu merasa segan bahkan takut.

.

.

.

.

.

"Melamun lagi?"

Dia menoleh dan segera memberiku senyum. "Hae.. anni aku sedang belajar."

Kau ini Hyuk mana bisa kau berbohong, gumamku dalam hati. Dari tadi kulihat dia membaca tanpa benar-benar menggerakkan mata. Pandangannya tetap pada titik dan halaman yang sama. Apa yang kau lamunkan. Kau jadi kelihatan seperti Hyuk yang pertama kukenal, dingin dan menarik diri dari keramaian. Tapi aku juga tak punya keberanian untuk bertanya langsung padanya.

"Emmm apa Kyu menghubungimu?"

Badannya langsung tegak, membuatku mau tak mau jadi berfikiran itu. Apa kau melamunkan Kyu?

"Dia sudah sampai di sana. Katanya, mungkin liburan semester ini dia akan datang bersama Wookie ke sini. Ah aku tak sabar Hae."

Tidak, pasti bukan karena Kyu kan? Hyuk kelihatan tulus soal Kyu dan Wookie. Tidak mungkin dia sebenarnya menyukai Kyu kan. Ah tidak mungkin Hae. bukankah wajar kalau Hyuk merasa kehilangan soal Kyu? Mereka bersahabat dan mereka baru berbaikan tapi harus berpisah. Walau bagaimanapun Hyuk bahkan kenal lebih dahulu dengan Kyu.

"Iya, aku yakin Wookie itu pasti namja yang amat imut sama sepertimu Hyuk. Ah tapi mungkin dia tak secengenmu..."

Wajah Hyuk langsung merengut dan bibirnya otomatis mengerucut. "Ani... aku tidak cengeng."

"Ah ya bukan cengeng hanya sedikit sensitif iya kan?" aku memberinya cengiran.

"Yaakk kau menyebalkan Hae.. itu sama saja tahu!" dia memberiku pelototan yang ya walau bagaimanapun berusaha tak menakutiku, lalu membalikkan punggungnya. Entahlah aku malah suka dia merajuk begini. Lucu.

Aku mendekat dan memeluknya dari belakang. Dia sedang duduk di kursi meja belajarnya, sehingga aku harus sedikit membungkukkan badan. Kutumpukkan daguku di bahunya. "Aku tak masalah kok dengan kecengenganmu, kau itu mahluk cengeng terimut yang pernah ada."

Pipinya menggembung, membuatku kembali menahan senyum. "Ckkckk gombal!" desisnya sambil (berpura-pura) membuka-buka lembaran bukunya.

"Tapi kau suka kan aku yang penggombal..."

Dia langsung menoleh hendak marah mungkin. Tapi pilihan yang salah, karena kami jadi bertatapan dalam jarak yang amat dekat. Hidungnya bahkan bersentuhan dengan hidungku. Matanya membulat lucu. Sama-sama mematung.

Matanya kemudian mengerjap, aku ikut mengerjap.

Tiba-tiba dia mendorong bahuku, yang tentunya dengan posisi setengan berjongkok begitu, tak punya keseimbangan. Akhirnya aku terjatuh dengan indahnya membentur lantai.

"Awwww..." teriakku.

Dia langsung mendekat, "Gwaenchana Hae? Mianhae aku benar-benar tak sengaja. Aku kaget."

"Sakit Hyuk..." aku meringis.

"Di mana?"

Aku menunjuk bagian belakangku, membuat matanya kembali membulat. "Kau mengerjaiku lagi ya?"

Aku kembali meringis, "Pantatku yang terbentur lantai Hyuk. Masa harus kubilang yang sakit kepalaku."

Dia terlihat berfikir keras. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanyanya putus asa.

"Bagaimana kalau kau pijat atau periksa pan..."

Dia menjitakku, "Ishhhh kau ini pervert! Aku tak mau melakukannya..."

"Kau ini... ya sudah antarkan aku saja ke kamar."

Lalu Hyukkie pun menggapai tanganku dan meletakkannya di bahunya, menarikku berdiri pelan. "Beneran sakit ya Hae?"

Aku buru-buru mengangguk. "Nde..."

"Baiklah ayo kuantar ke kamarmu ya." Dia memapahaku perlahan menuju kamarku. Sesampainya di pintu kamarku, dia melepaskan tanganku.

"Nah sudah, masuk dan tidur sana!"

"Iya cerewet!" lalu dengan gerakan super kilat kukecup pipinya, membuat kembali mata kecilnya membulat.

"Good night and have a nice dream ne.. nae Hyukkie." Aku buru-buru masuk kamar dan menutup pintunya.

Setelah beberapa detik kuintip dia dari celah pintu, dia sedang mematung di depan pintu dengan tangan meraba pipinya. Kemudian dia tersenyum, membuatku ikut tersenyum. Lalu setelah itu dia pun berjalan menjauh sambil tetap mengusap-usap pipinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Paginya aku bangun dengan perasaan yang amat baik. Aku segera ingat peristiwa semalam yang sukses membuatku tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Aku segera mandi dan masuk ke ruang makan. Tak kulihat _aboeji_, sepertinya dia sudah berangkat dari pagi.

"Sungmin Hyung, Hyuk sudah bangun," sapaku pada Sungmin Hyung yang sedang menata meja.

"Sudah Tuan Muda, dia sedang bersiap-siap berangkat sekolah."

"Tuan Muda?"

Sungmin Hyung tersenyum miris.

"Hae ah.. sekarang ada _Aboeji_mu dan dia akan tinggal cukup lama katanya, jadi aku harus membiasakan diri memanggilmu Tuan Muda atau aku akan keceplosan di depan _Aboeji_mu."

Aku menghela nafas. "Iya baiklah."

Aku pun segera sarapan setelah Umma datang. Lalu setelah berpamitan aku segera menuju kamar Hyuk untuk mengajaknya berangkat bersama. Dia terlihat sekali agak canggung, mungkin gara-gara semalam, tapi aku segera mengambil tangannya dan memegangnya erat.

"Ayo!"

Dia pun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Beriringan kami berjalan menuju pintu keluar, tapi sebelum sempat aku membuka pintu, pintu itu terbuka dari luar dan mataku langsung membulat melihat siapa yang ada di balik pintu.

_Aboeji_?

Dia tersenyum padaku, tapi senyumnya langsung pudar melihat tanganku yang bertautan erat dengan Hyuk.

Dia memandang Hyuk tajam. Tanpa sadar aku malah mengeratkan pegangan.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana ini bahkan terasa lebih kaku dari sebelumnya. _Aboeji_ selalu terasa seperti majikan ketimbang ayah bagiku. Maka, sekeras apapun aku berusaha mendekatinya, aku tak mampu menjadi akrab dengannya.

"Biar aku ulang lagi. Benar kau tadi bilang, namja tadi adalah pacarmu Lee Donghae?"

Aku menelan ludah dan berusaha mengumpulkan keberanianku. Aku mengangguk pasti. "Ne, _aboeji_."

_Aboeji_ mengangguk-angguk, "Dan benar dia seorang namja?"

Aku mengangguk lagi.

"Apakah yeoja di muka bumi ini sudah habis Lee Donghae? Atau apa kau seburuk itu sampai tak bisa mendapatkan satu saja Yeoja?" tajam dan menusuk, sudah kutahu dari caranya memandang dia tak akan setuju. Tapi aku sudah berjanji akan mempertahankan Hyuk sampai titik darah penghabisanku.

"Aku mencintainya _aboeji_." Ucapku sememelas mungkin. Ayolah kalau kau memang kau ayahku sekali ini saja bersikap sebagaimana seorang ayah yang mencintai anakya. Pintaku dalam hati.

"Cinta? Kau percaya ada cinta di dunia ini Hae? Kau tahu dulu abeojimu ini bukan jatuh cinta pada Ibumu. Tapi lihat pernikahan kami bertahan kan sampai sekarang kan? Tak ada cinta di dunia ini Hae. kau takkan hidup hanya bermodalkan cinta. Apalagi cintamu sama sekali tak normal Hae. mencintai namja? Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"_Aboeji_... ini lah keinginanku. Aku tak pernah minta apapun yang mewah atau mahal selama ini. Aku juga tak pernah marah karena kepindahan kita yang amat sering hingga aku tak pernah punya banyak teman. Aku juga tak marah saat _aboeji_ tak punya waktu untukku, bermain atau bertamasya denganku. Aku selalu menjadi nomor satu dalam apapun di sekolah. Tapi kali ini aku memohon padamu aboeji."

Aku menunduk sehingga aku tak tahu dan tak bisa menerka bagaimana ekspresi _aboeji_ saat ini. tapi tak ada jawaban apapun.

"Ini keinginanku. Bukankah _aboeji_ mengatakan akan memberiku apa saja? Hadiahku.. Aku hanya minta izinkan aku dan Hyuk."

Masih tak ada jawaban, pelan aku mengangkat wajah dan deg.

Ini takkan mudah. Sudah kuduga.

_Aboeji_ menatapku tajam, tanpa berkedip sama sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Aboeji_mu tidak marah Hae?"

Aku menggeleng dan berusaha tersenyum seriang mungkin pada Hyuk. "_Gwaenchana_. Kenapa kau takut seperti itu?"

Hyuk menerawang, "Entahlah Hae, aku merasa beliau amat marah hanya dari pandangan matanya saja padaku. Dia sudah tahu soal kita?"

"Umm, ah sudah masuk Hyuk, ayo cepat!" berusaha mengabaikan ekspresi kesal dan penasarannya aku menarik Hyuk cepat menuju kelas.

Maafkan aku Hyuk. Maafkan aku. Begitu terus kuulang dalam hati.

_Flash back_

"_Aku bisa mengabulkan apapun keinginanmu Hae, bahkan kalau kau mau menikah dengan yeoja miskin sekalipun. Tapi menikah dengan namja? Yang benar saja. Mau ditaruh di mana wajah aboejimu ini Hae. apa yang akan dikatakan keluarga besar kita. Apa yang akan dikatakan rekan kerja."_

"_Tapi aboeji..."_

"_Tidak Lee Donghae, tinggalkan dia atau aku akan membuat dia sengsara dan ingin meninggalkanmu!"_

_Kenapa harus begini. Kenapa aku harus pindah ke kota ini? kenapa aku harus sekolah di sana? Kenapa aku harus bertemu dan penasaran dengan Hyuk? Dan kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta padanya? Kenapa Tuhan? Kenapa semua itu harus terjadi, kalau akhirnya begini?_

"_Kita akan pindah setelah semester ini selesai. Aku memberimu waktu untuk membicarakan ini baik-baik padanya. Tapi setelah itu akan kuputus semuanya, takkan pernah kuizinkan lagi kau berhubungan dengannya."_

_Tidak! Aku menunduk untuk menyembunyikan air mataku yang akan tumpah begitu saja. Kenapa harus begini? Kenapa? Siapa yang bisa kusalahkan atas semua ini?_

_Flashback End_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku walau hanya sedetik!" aku memelas menatapnya. Tadi dia tiba-tiba menghilang ketika aku sedang mengantre makanan di kantin. Meski memang ternyata dia Cuma ke kamar mandi.

Dia tersenyum manis, "Mulai lagi sifat gombalmu ini Hae. Sepertinya di sekolahmu dulu kau pasti banyak sekali pacar ya?"

Aku tersenyum miris, aku belum pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun, tak ada yang mampu menggerakkan hatiku seperti dia.

"Aku hanya ke kamar mandi Hae, aku juga tak pernah ingin jauh-jauh darimu." Tangannya terulur dan mengusap pipiku. Yang malah membuatku ingin menangis. Kau sudah mempercayaiku penuh Hyuk dan aku malah akan meninggalkan dan menghianatimu.

Aku memegang tangannya yang ada dipipiku, kupejamkan mata erat. Rasanya jadi ingin menangis.

"Hae? Gwaenchana?" suaranya terdengar amat khawatir.

Aku membuka mata dan segera memberinya senyum terbaikku. "Gwaenchana."

Kuputuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu dengannya di sisa hari-hariku. Lebih baik aku menghilang begitu saja nanti. Biar dia membenciku sekalian. Aku ingin punya kenangan indah dengannya di hari-hari terakhir kami.

"Kau takkan meninggalkanku kan Hae?"

Deg.

Aku menatapnya, tapi dia sedang tersenyum. Dia pasti tidak tahu apa-apa kan?

"Kenapa bertanya begitu?"

"Aku Cuma bertanya. Aku takkan sanggup lagi ditinggalkan Hae. Ditinggalkan Kyu saja rasanya sangat sakiiit dan kehilangan apalagi ditinggalkan olehmu."

Ah tidak! Mengapa harus begini. Apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku meninggalkannya nanti. Aku segera mendekat dan memeluknya erat. Tanpa bisa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hae kau takkan meninggalkanku kan?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku hanya bisa mengusap rambutnya dan mengeratkan pelukanku.

"Hae?"

"Aku tak ingin meninggalakanmu Hyuk." Ya hanya jawaban itu yang bisa kuberi. Aku tak ingin meninggalkanmu, tapi aku harus meninggalkanmu demi kebaikanmu Hyuk. _Aboeji_ tipe orang yang bisa menghancurkan sekaligus membangun masa depan orang dengan mudah.

Maafkan aku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyuk POV

Kenapa sih Donghae jadi aneh belakangan ini? Selalu menempel kemanapun aku pergi. Ekspresinya juga kentara sekali sedang banyak masalah. Apa benar _aboeji_nya tak masalah soal hubungan kami? Tapi dia bilang tak apa-apa, dan _aboeji_nya pun tak pernah menyruhku menghadap atau bertanya padaku misalnya kalau dia memang melarang kan.

Bahkan seminggu yang lalu saat akan kembali berangkat dia memberiku senyum tipis.

Sebenarnya ada apa?

Apa Hae menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?

Tiba-tiba ada yang menutup mataku. Aishh siapa lagi yang suka seenaknya keluar masuk kamarku selain Hae?

"Apa-apaan kau? Ishhh benar-benar seperti anak kecil."

"Tak merindukanku Hyukkie?"

Hah? Suara ini? aku segera melepas tangan yang menutup mataku. Aku menoleh pelan dan senyumku langsung tercipta begitu saja. Kyu? Tanpa berlama-lama, aku segera memeluknya erat. Sambil meloncat-loncat.

Baru ketika mataku terbuka kudapati sosok lain yang sedang memandangi kami dengan senyum tipis. Sosok mungil yang manis.

"Emmm..." aku melepaskan pelukanku.

Kyu tersenyum ia lalu mundur dan menggapai tangan sosok itu. "Ini Wookie... Hyukkie..."

Aku segera membungkuk. "Wookie... Eunhyuk imnida. Ah... maaf soal tadi.."

Uuh aku sudah memeluk Kyu seenaknya tanpa sadar ada tunangannya di sini. Aku menggaruk kepalaku sambil memberi cengiran minta maaf.

"Gwaenchana Hyukkie Hyung... wookie tahu Hyung ini sahabat baik Kyunie kan?"

Aku segera mendekat dan mengambil tangannya. "Ah kau memang sebaik dan semanis yang kubayangkan Wookie, pantas Kyu menyukaimu."

"Ahh Hyung bisa saja!"

Dia memang amat manis dan imuut.

"Nah, kenapa kau ada di sini? Belum waktunya liburan kan?"

Kyu saling pandang dengan Wookie dan tersenyum misterius.

"Kami akan sekolah di sini juga Hyung..." jelas Wookie sambil tersenyum lebar.

Aku memandang mereka tak percaya. Aku memandang Kyu dan ia mengangguk-angguk.

"Wuaahhhh Jinja? Senangnya... aku punya teman lagi... ah Wookie juga?"

"Ne Hyung..."

"Wuaahh aku dapat teman baru juga.."

Aku melompat-lompat dengan Wookie, Kyu hanya mendengus sambil menatap tingkah kekanak-kanakn kami.

"Ishhh ada apa ribut-ribut?"

Pintu terbuka dan Donghae terkejut menatap kami. Aku segera menariknya dan mengajaknya ikut melompat-lompat. Donghae hanya menghela nafas. Aku? Tentu saja aku tak peduli dan tetap mengajaknya melompat-lompat.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyu POV

Ada yang aneh dengan Donghae. Dia tak terlihat secerah biasanya. Meskipun dia bukan tipe yang amat humoris, tapi wajahnya benar-benar amat mendung. Harusnya dia bahagia kan? Hyukkie sudah bersamanya.

Atau hanya perasaanku saja?

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

"**Kyu, kuserahkan lagi Hyuk padamu, jaga dia!"**

"**Mwo? Apa maksudmu?" kyuhyun memandangku tajam.**

**#chap depan**


	8. Chapter 8

**TAK BUTUH TEMAN**

**By : Cieze Kyuhyunnie Admrhyukkie**

**Cast : Main. HaeHyuk. KyuHyuk. And Other SJ member**

**Disclaimer : Seluruh Cast bukan punya saya.**

**Warning : BL. Alur pelan. OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyu POV**

Ada yang aneh dengan Donghae. Dia tak terlihat secerah biasanya. Meskipun dia bukan tipe yang amat humoris, tapi wajahnya benar-benar amat mendung. Harusnya dia bahagia kan? Hyukkie sudah bersamanya.

Atau hanya perasaanku saja?

"Kyu..."

"Hmmmm..."

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Donghae yang berjalan mendekat. Aku saat ini sedang ada di balkon rumah Donghae. Ryewook dan Hyukkie langsung akrab begitu saja. Padahal Hyukkie bukan jenis orang yang mudah akrab. Mungkin Hyukkie juga bisa melihat ketulusan hati Ryewook.

Donghae ikut berdiri di sampingku dan menumpukan lengannya pada pagar balkon.

"Kau kembali rupanya?"

Aku tersenyum, tadinya aku ingin meneruskan sekolah di sana bersama Ryewook sesuai yang kukatakan waktu itu. Tapi begitu ke sana, ternyata Wookie sudah lebih dahulu mendaftar di sekolah ini karena kesal menungguku. Jadi hanya bertahan satu minggu dan setelah dibicarakan bersama kami sepakat untuk sekolah di sini saja. Lagipula kurasa itu lebih baik, aku harus nya menghadapi ini bukan menghindarinya.

"Iya rupanya aku tetap tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.." jawabku sambil melihat ke langit.

Donghae tersenyuum, "Hahah kau ini, bagaimana kalau Wookie mendengarmu?"

"Dia tak masalah, toh pada akhirnya aku akan bersamanya, sejauh apapun aku berlari. Walau pun aku masih juga tak bisa melupakan perasaanku pada Hyukkie."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Ya ampun aku keceplosan. "Aku bercanda Hae.. kau ini serius sekali."

Tapi entahlah Donghae tidak terlihat marah, malah matanya menerawang entah memikirkan apa.

.

.

.

.

.

Berangkat sekolah jadi lebih ramai. Yang paling membahagiakan buatku adalah Hyukkie terlihat benar-benar amat hidup sekarang. Dia dan Wookie benar-benar cocok menjadi temannya. Lihat saja mereka asyik berbincang tanpa mempedulikanku dan Donghae.

"Pulangnya kita jalan-jalan yuk."

Wookie yang sedang menggandeng tangan Hyukkie di depan kami menolehkan kepalanya sambil tetap berjalan.

"Boleh. Kau mau kemana?" jawabku.

"Umm terserah, yang penting jalan-jalan ya."

Aku hanya mengangguk dan ia pun kembali asyik berbincang entah apa dengan Hyukkie. Aku menoleh pada Hae untuk mengajaknya mengobrol tapi dia asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri sepertinya. Pandangannya lurus ke arah punggung Hyukkie, tapi itu pandangan kosong.

"Hae..." aku sedikit menyikutnya.

"Hmmmm?" jawabnya sambil tetap menerawang. Aku benar-benar jadi makin curiga, ada masalah apa sebenarnya ini?

"Kau tahu tempat asyik untuk berjalan-jalan."

Dia tak menjawab. Benarkan.

Aku segera menggeplak kepalanya.

"Awww sakit Kyu. Apa-apaan kau ini?" Hae mengusap-usap kepalanya. Aku hanya menyeringai.

"Makanya dengarkan kalau orang berbicara itu!"

"Ishhh aku mendengarkanmu. Ya mungkin aku tahu tempat yang akan disukai oleh Wookie dan Hyukkie."

Aku kembali hanya memberinya cengiran minta maaf kemudian menggandeng bahunya, mengajaknya mempercepat langkah.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya yang pacaran itu siapa. Dua anak kecil (yang terjebak dalam tubuh dewasa) itu asyik berlari-lari kecil di sepanjang tempat bermain. Tangan mereka bertautan erat. Sementara aku dan Donghae dibiarkan mereka mengikuti di belakang.

"Mereka itu..." aku menoleh dan kembali mendapati wajah keruh Hae, ia menatap Hyukkie seolah ini hari terakhirnya hidup di dunia ini.

"Hae..."

Tak ada jawaban. Aku mencengkram lengannya dan menghentikan langkahnya. Hae menoleh dan memandangku tak mengerti.

"Kau kenapa sebenarnya? Apa ada masalah selama aku pergi?"

Donghae menggeleng dan memberiku senyum yang kutahu pura-pura. Matanya terlalu jujur.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Hyukkie?"

Iya kan, lihat matanya membulat dengan pancaran ketakutan.

"Jadi benar. Ada apa?"

Donghae malah memandangi Hyukkie yang kini sedang ikut mengantri permen kapas bersama Wookie.

"Aku mencintainya Kyu. Kau tahu itu kan?"

Aku memandangnya tak mengerti tapi aku mengangguk karena aku tahu dia memang mencintai Hyukkie bahkan mungkin lebih besar dariku.

"_Aboeji_ku..."

Hah? Belum sempat Donghae menyelesaikan ceritanya Hyukkie dan Wookie datang mendekat dengan wajah cemberut. Donghae memberiku isyarat, aku tahu maksudnya jangan membocorkan soal tadi, dan dia akan melanjutkannya nanti. Wookie langsung menggelayuti tanganku dengan wajah kesal. Hyukkie juga langsung memegang tangan Hae.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Kami kehabisan permen kapasnya."

Aku tersenyum. "Beli es krim saja ya?" tawarku yang langsung disambut senyum sumringah dua mahluk manis itu. Aku dan Donghae berpandangan, dan saling melempar senyum. Tapi kembali kudapati pandangan sedih, ketika pandangan Donghae kembali teralih pada Hyukkie.

Apapun itu semoga bukan seperti pikiranku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Donghae POV**

Kyuhyun memberiku kode untuk mengikutinya. Wookie sudah tertidur di kamar dan di kasur Hyukkie juga bersama Hyukkie tentunya. Mereka kelelahan. Sekarang saatnya aku membicarakan ini dengan Kyuhyun. Kalau ada orang yang bisa kupercayai, itu adalah Kyuhyun. Tak ada salahnya kukatakan padanya, setidaknya nanti ada yang akan bisa menenangkan Hyukkie.

Dia mengajakku ke balkon. Aku segera berdiri di sampingnya dan menumpukan tanganku di pagar pembatas.

Dia memandangku. Aku tahu dia ingin aku menyelesaikan ceritaku.

"**Kyu, kuserahkan lagi Hyuk padamu, jaga dia!"**

"**Mwo? Apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun memandangku tajam.**

"Aku kembalikan Hyuk padamu." Ucapku tegas.

Dia mendekat dan tanpa kuduga memberiku pukulan di perut. Aku menunduk dan memegang perutku yang amat sakit. Mendadak aku mual. Tapi kutahan, aku berusaha menegakkan diri. Aku memberi Kyuhyun pandangan aku tak marah untuk tindakannya, aku memang pantas mendapatkan ini. Bahkan harusnya lebih dari ini. Kyuhyun terlihat mengatur napas untuk mengendalikan emosinya mungkin.

Setelah agak lama, dan rasa mual itu tak lagi menyerangku, aku berusaha memberi Kyuhyun penjelasan terbaik yang kubisa.

"_Aboeji_ku adalah jenis orang yang bisa menghancurkan orang kalau ia mau. Meski ia tak pernah melakukannya tapi aku tahu dia bisa. Bila aku paksakan diri bersama Hyuk, dia yang akan mendapatkan bahayanya."

Kyuhyun berdecih, "Jadi hanya sampai sini perjuanganmu. Kau tahu seberapa sakit hatiku, ketika merelakannya untukmu dan kau malah begini."

"Maaf..."

"Ini tidak akan selesai dengan kata maaf Hae..." bentak Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu. Aku juga tak tahu bagaimana, apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku tak mengerti. Aku ingin dia bahagia, aku takkan memaafkan diriku sendiri kalau sampai dia menderita. Tapi, pilihannya terlalu sulit. Aku di sampingnya, hanya akan membuatnya lebih menderita."

Kyuhyun menatapku tajam, "Kata siapa itu? Kau tak tahu perasaan Hyukkie kan?"

"Lalu aku harus mencoba dulu, bagaimana kalau _aboeji_ membuktikan ucapannya, aku tak mau melihat dia hancur dulu Kyu."

Kyuhyun terdiam dan hanya menatapku datar.

"Kumohon jaga dia untukku. Aku harus meninggalkannya setelah semester ini berakhir. Kumohon Kyu."

"Apa kau lupa, aku sudah punya Wookie?" desisnya.

"Tapi kau mencintai Hyuk kan? Wookie akan mengerti..."

Kyuhyun menatapku dengan pandangan yang sejujurnya membuatku malu pada diriku sendiri. "Setidaknya Wookie tidak serapuh Hyuk kan? Bukan aku egois, kau tahu aku sama menderitanya, bahkan meski masih ada waktu untukku bersamanya."

Kembali pandangan Kyuhyun membuatku jadi merasa orang paling brengsek sedunia. Atau memang iya. Dari pandangannya itu, aku tahu dia menolak. Aku juga sudah memperkirakan ini. Lalu tanpa berkata lagi, Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil masuk ke dalam. Aku menghela napas, kualihkan pandangan ke arah langit. Kenapa harus sesulit ini? kenapa?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhir semester tinggal seminggu lagi. Semakin lama semakin tipis waktuku bersama Hyuk. Kyuhyun tetap tak mau mengabulkan keinginanku. Dia malah terus mendorongku untuk memperjuangkan Hyuk. Aku hanya berusaha menjalani hari sebisaku. Tapi kadang aku ingin sekali waktu berhenti di titik ini, di mana aku dan Hyuk masih bersama.

"Hae..."

Aku tersenyum dan menarik tangan Hyuk agar duduk di pangkuanku. Aku mengecup-ngecup pundaknya. Berusaha memperbanyak memoriku tentangnya, tentang harum tubuhnya, tentang bagaimana putih kulitnya, tentang semuanya. Aku akan merekamnya, hingga aku punya bekal yang amat banyak ketika aku jauh darinya nanti.

"Hae kau tahu, aku mencintaimu..."

Aku mematung. Dia tak pernah mengatakan segamblang ini perasaannya padaku.

"Aku yakin kau takkan meninggalkanku, meski belakangan feelingku mengatakan kau akan pergi."

Bagaimana aku harus menjawabnya?

"Kau bukan orang seperti itu kan? Kau pasti orang yang akan mempertahankan orang yang kau cintai sampai titik darah penghabisan kan?"

Aku ingin seperti itu.

"Aku tak peduli apapun asal kau ada di sampingku. Kalau boleh dengan bonus Sungmin Hyung, juga KyuWook. Tapi kalau hanya kita berdua pun, aku sudah bahagia."

Apa maksudnya ini? Apa dia tahu?

"Dulu aku selalu berdoa agar bisa mendapatkan teman, saking tak banyaknya ah tidak tapi memang aku tak punya teman. Dan ya Tuhan mengabulkannya dengan memberi Kyu, kemudian itu terjadi. Kyu meninggakanku. Aku sempat merasa, aku tak butuh teman. Cukup aku sendirian. Tapi bertemu denganmu membuatku sadar, ya aku tak butuh teman. Tak butuh sekadar teman, tapi aku butuh seseorang yang lebih dari teman. Aku membutuhkanmu sebagai teman, sahabat, juga pelengkap hidupku."

Aku memejamkan mata erat. Bagaimana ini? Kalau aku meninggalkannya, dia akan hancur. Lebih dari saat Kyu meninggalkannya. Bukannya itu sama saja, baik aku ataupun aboeji hanya akan membuatnya hancur.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku takut aku hancur, dan tak bisa memaafkanmu ketika kau sadar nanti dan ingin kembali padaku. Kau masuk ke dalam hatiku lebih jauh daripada Kyuhyun atau siapapun. Kalau kau membuatku terluka, maka lukanya pun akan sangat dalam, hingga mungkin aku takkan bisa sembuh lagi."

Dia tahu? Dia tahu? Ya kurasa dia tahu.

Lalu Hyukkie berbalik dan memelukku erat. Apa ini jawaban dari tanyaku Tuhan. Apa berarti aku harus memilih Hyuk?

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memandangku tak percaya, sementara Wookie meski sama bingungnya, tapi ikut membantu Hyuk membereskan bajunya.

"Aku akan mempertahankannya Kyu..." bisikku.

Kyuhyun akhirnya tersenyum, mendekat dan memelukku erat. "Hubungi aku kalau kau kesulitan."

Aku mengangguk. Hyuk memberiku isyarat dia sudah selesai. Dia lalu memeluk Wookie dan Kyuhyun bergantian.

"Tolong sampaikan semuanya pada Sungmin Hyung, nanti. Sekarang biarkan ia tak tahu apa-apa agar tidak disalahkan oleh Tuan Besar." Bisik Hyuk di telinga Kyuhyun.

Lalu setelah sekali lagi berpamitan. Kami pun pergi ke luar. Sesaat berbalik, bukan karena ragu atau ingin menyerah, sekedar menyimpan rumah dan semuanya dalam laci memori di otak. Lalu kami pun kembali meneruskan langkah. Menuju dunia baru yang hanya ada aku dan Hyuk. Juga kebahagiaan kami. Mungkin akan sulit tapi setidaknya ini perjuangan kami dalam mempertahankan cinta kami.

.

.

.

.

.

**Epilog**

Eunhyuk asyik membersihkan sayuran di dapurnya yang sederhana. Tiba-tiba sepasang lengan memeluknya perutnya erat.

"Ya... Hae... kau mau kelaparan? Jangan ganggu aku!"

Sebuah kertas terlambai di depan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mengambil kertas itu setelah mengelap lengannya yang basah.

"Hae... ini..." Eunhyuk langsung merasa tenggorokannya tercekat dan matanya memanas.

Eunhyuk menoleh dan memeluk Donghae erat. Donghae tersenyum manis, sambil juga mengeratkan pelukan dan sedikit memutar mutar tubuh Eunhyuk yang kecil. Mereka saling tersenyum dengan mata berembun. Akhirnya...

Kembali Eunhyuk menatap surat itu tak percaya.

_Lee Donghae, baiklah aboeji takkan mempedulikan apapun kata orang. Asal kau bahagia. Pulang sumpah demi nenekmu, aboeji takkan memisahkanmu dengan Hyukjae. Pulang, Ummamu sakit keras. Pulang, kami merestuimu._

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maafkan saya atas keterlambatan update yang amat sangat ini. Kali ini saya buat happy ending. Selanjutnya mungkin takkan ada ff saya yang happy ending karena dunia pun kenyataannya kejam #abaikananaklebayini**

**Balasan ripiu :**

Hyumilikhae : udah lanjut mianhae atas keleletannya ya :')

ChwangMine95 : hihihi... kenyataannya kebanyakan aboeji akan begitu hiks ... udah lanjut ^^

Me Naruto : No ini happy ending kok :D

Beakren : tidak kok tenang aja kekkekekke

Dinie teuki : Hyuk : nde gomawo Dinie ah,,, :D aku percaya pada Hae...

Fitri Jewel Hyukkie : enggak kok... dia tetap di sisi Hyukjae,,, :D

Rimahyukkey : (Hae : kenapa aku yang disalahkan aku hanya berakting disini -_-")

Aqua : mian kayanya enggak sesuai harapanmu :(

Nurul. P. Putri : hihih enggak kok.. mereka happy end ^^

Aegya Haehyuk : permohonanmu terkabul :)

Lynda : hahahah nde... para abeoji emang jahat (efek nonton drama Korea)...

RieHaeHyuk : hihih... enggak kok... udah lanjut ^^

Ressijewelll : enggak kok ress.. Hae gak bisa ternyata kekkekekek

Cosmojewel : udah lanjut mianhae amat lama :(

RianaTrieEdge : makan aja si Ikan itu... (hae : hela napas

Nyukkunyuk : kekkekekke... komenmu (dua jempol),,,

Nyyptr : enggak kok.. mereka tetap bersama :D

Elizabeth Kim : Hae galau... tapi akhrnya happy kan? :)

Lee Eun Jae : mianhae gak kilat #sujud

Kyukyu : udaaahhhhhhh :)

Anonymouss : kekkekekke high five Hyukkie itu gambaran saya banget,, (minus kecakepannya ya) hihihi

**Bersedia untuk meninggalkan ripiu terakhir ? #smile**


End file.
